Avatar: The Catalyst
by Tepo
Summary: Re-editado. Aang-Harem. Aang despierta en la villa del sonido, donde el sombrio Kabuto le informa que es el catalizador; pero para esto, Aang debe conseguir cinco chicas que lo amen, una por cada elemento: agua, aire, fuego, tierra y trueno. Ante la amenaza de una guerra mundial y de una organizacion que esta eliminando a los reyes de gremio, Aang parte a cumplir su destino.
1. Prologo- A Thousand Suns

**Capitulo 00- A Thousand Suns**

En un ambiente increíblemente húmedo, lleno de ecos desconcertantes y oscuridad absoluta, despertó agitado; mirando a su alrededor confundido, no pudo menos que notar que estaba en un lugar desconocido. No hacía falta la luz para saberlo, puesto que en todo el templo no existía ningún lugar siquiera vagamente tan oscuro como aquel; las infinitas ventanas y la total ausencia de puertas hacían imposible tal cosa, incluso en las noches sin luna pues la luz de las antorchas se filtraba con gran fuerza en las estancias, incluso en las más lejanas. No, no estaba en el templo.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

Como si alguien hubiese escuchado su pensamiento, una luz ilumino la estancia; la luz era de un tono blanco demasiado neutro como nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver, pero era demasiado débil y apenas "desgarraba" la penumbra omnipresente. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para poder ver a su alrededor. Estaba acostado en una cama que no reconocía, pero que no tenía nada de especial; la estancia era más bien amplia pero desprovista de cualquier otro mueble además de un escritorio a unos metros de la cama. Las paredes, por otro lado, atrajeron su atención de manera poderosa. Esos símbolos tallados en la piedra morada… Eran los símbolos del aire, pero notablemente alterados. Y ese color morado en la pared, era obviamente natural pero él desconocía por completo la existencia de piedras moradas. Los relieves que adornaban las paredes se extendían en una armonía sin fin, encajando perfectamente con los de cada pared vecina y con el techo y con el propio suelo; no había principio, no había final, no había ninguna suerte de adorno resaltante o tema sobresaliente que resaltara cada cierta distancia respecto al monótono diseño. No, todo era perfecta armonía, vibrante y acompasada, que no dejaba de reflejar una profunda calma; el diseño distaba mucho de ser enfadoso, por el contrario era la perfección en su máxima expresión.

-Es el símbolo del sonido- dijo una voz asustándolo-. No el nuevo, por supuesto; no el de los instrumentos, sino el símbolo arcano de cómo el sonido es simplemente imparable.

Volteó hacia donde venia la voz y vio una figura parada observándolo, levemente iluminada; al principio esto lo desconcertó, pero tras unos segundos de escrutinio pudo ver la puerta de madera, único material diferente en la pared, abierta y detrás del hombre otra pared con el mismo grabado que cazaba perfectamente con la visión de la pared sobrepuesta. Casi era invisible en esa media oscuridad, además de que no había entrado una mayor luz al abrirse… O tal vez desde el aumento de luz se había abierto aquella puerta, era imposible para él determinarlo puesto que no contaba con ninguna clase de referencia respecto a de donde provenía la luz. Más aun, no conocía ninguna fuente de luz además de la luna que proyectara una iluminación tan pura y pálida.

-El agua al igual que la tierra obedecen a la gravedad- continuó hablando el hombre ampliando su sonrisa-. Trueno, fuego y aire se ven limitados por objetos físicos en su camino. Pero el sonido en imparable, las vibraciones sónicas atraviesan cualquier material y se reúnen para continuar su avance, aunque llegan a distorsionarse. Aun así, el sonido es invencible ¿No crees?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó educadamente.

-No me recuerdas…- susurró un poco decepcionado el hombre-. No sé si alegrarme por ti o entristecerme por mi, de cualquier forma, por lo pronto puedo dejarlo pasar por alto.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Estas aquí para iniciar tu entrenamiento, Aang- declaró el hombre saliendo de las sombras.

Se trataba de un joven de cara agradable, con lentes y pelo blanco; al igual que el lugar, portaba un uniforme morado, y una espada a su costado izquierdo. De alguna forma le trajo algún recuerdo su presencia pero pronto se desvaneció.

-¿Qué entrenamiento?

-El mundo muere, Aang- dijo el hombre acercándose unos pasos más-. Mi maestro también lo hace; pero ha decidido que tú seas su sucesor. Por eso te ha salvado.

-¿Los conozco?- preguntó confundido Aang agarrándose la cabeza.

-A mi brevemente- declaró el hombre deteniéndose al pie de la cama-. A él no lo conoces, pero por eso he venido por ti. Él desea conocerte en persona y que entiendas tu papel aquí, que lo aceptes si así lo decides.

-Espera…- exclamó Aang confundido-¿De qué me has salvado? No recuerdo nada…

-Le será más fácil al maestro explicarte lo que no sepas cuando sepa lo que ya sabes- dijo sonriente el joven-. Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas, solamente te pido que las formules frente al maestro.

-Está bien, es justo… supongo…

Aang se puso de pie con algo de dificultad; al salir de la cama descubrió que portaba ropas extrañas, de colores azules. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, sino que simplemente procedió a ponerse completamente de pie; con una leve reverencia, el joven lo saludo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sin perder el tiempo, Aang avanzo detrás de él. Salieron a un largo pasillo, iluminado con extensos tragaluces al medio interpuesto en distancias regulares; a través de uno, Aang pudo ver la luna, pero la posición y distancia hacia que fuera totalmente imposible que la estancia tuviera ese nivel de iluminación. No le quedo claro entonces si la luz provenía realmente de la luna, o porque medio extraño es que era posible que la luz entrara dentro de lo posible tan "bien" a la estancia, siendo que era obvio que se hallaban por lo menos a unos quince metros bajo tierra.

"Bajo tierra… que es este lugar?"

-¿Recuerdas algo, Aang?- preguntó el joven con tono precavido.

-Disculpa, pero no entiendo tu pregunta…

-Tu nombre.

-Aang, por supuesto.

-Tu apellido.

-Los monjes de la sagrada orden carecen de títulos posesivos- declaró Aang con tranquilidad-. Puesto que no pertenecemos a "padres" ni "madres" no tenemos tales títulos.

-¿Tu religión?

-Por supuesto, un monje de la sagrada orden- contesto extrañado por la pregunta Aang-. Fieles al gran creador, aunque negamos darle un nombre especifico…

-¿Qué más?

-Bueno, creemos en la perpetua ley de la naturaleza, expresada en forma armónica a través de sus cinco estados básicos- dijo un poco más tranquilo Aang-. Viento, agua, tierra, trueno y fuego… Esta el maestro Gyatso enterado de que estoy aquí?

-En efecto, Aang- asintió la figura-. No sabe con seguridad donde estas, pero fue él quien te puso a mi cargo.

-Mmm… como puedo confiar en usted si no recuerdo como llegue aquí?

La pregunta no fue contestada, debido a que el joven fue interceptado por otra figura que venía en sentido contrario.

-Maestro- dijo la otra figura, se trataba de una mujer de pelo rojizo y aspecto raro; su cara mostraba un perpetuó descontento. Tenía en su cabeza un gorro muy raro y vestía túnicas muy holgadas. Lo miró brevemente antes de continuar-. Partimos a la misión, los cuatro estamos listos.

-Excelente, no debo recordarte que en esto no hay posibilidad de fallas.

-No fallaremos, téngalo por seguro- dijo la chica sonriendo con malicia.

Esto no pudo menos que perturbar un poco a Aang, quien pronto olvido la pregunta que había formulado. La chica continuó su camino, y su joven guía le dedico una breve mirada antes de dirigirse a Aang.

-Nuestra organización ha degenerado terriblemente- declaró el joven suspirando-. Lamentablemente los más fuertes de los nuestros también son los más despiadados; no podríamos prescindir de ellos, y menos tomando en cuenta el peligro que representan dejándolos sin guía. Son ramas torcidas que no podemos talar por miedo a que se conviertan en arboles siniestros.

-Es algo tétrica la forma en la que hablas- declaró Aang con una media sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, supongo que he llevado una vida demasiado tétrica- dijo sonriendo el joven-. El maestro también está corrompido, pero cuento con que al conseguir su objetivo retome el camino…

-¿Y cuál es ese camino?- preguntó Aang, interesado por averiguar cuál era esa "organización".

-El amor…- susurró el joven dándose la vuelta.

* * *

El guía abrió la puerta al final del pasillo; no parecía una puerta especial, y en realidad Aang esperaba salir a otro pasillo más, pero en lugar de aquello entraron a una amplia habitación. Y era obvio que era una habitación, porque lo primero que vio fue una enorme cama frente a ellos; se encontraba a unos seis metros de distancia, y estaba cubierta por una fina tela blanca, aunque algo opaca. La cama estaba adornada con muy hermosos tallados que representaban serpientes y dragones en una especie de danza; y al mismo tiempo que esta hermosa misión, llegaron a sus oídos unos estremecedores gemidos de dolor. Una sombra se alzaba tras el velo de la cama, temblando continuamente y gimiendo en agonía; su guía dio unos pasos al frente y se arrodillo. Por respeto, Aang hizo lo mismo.

-Aquí estamos, señor- dijo el joven-. Ha despertado y parece estar sano.

-¿Esta aquí?- exclamó la figura sombría con dolor pero con un tono de alegría en su tono… una alegría siniestra.

-Si- asintió el joven.

-Aang…- llamó la figura-. Acércate… por favor…

Titubeante, el chico se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar frente a la cama; el hombre dentro permaneció escondido a su vista.

-Tú eres el elegido… Aang…

-¿Elegido para qué?

-Estoy muriendo, Aang…- exclamó el hombre gimiendo-. Mi gente está haciendo… los últimos… los últimos intentos para salvarme… pero no es seguro… que lo consigan…

-Pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco- exclamó confundido Aang-. No sé cómo llegue aquí, ni que es lo que quieren de mí…

-No te preocupes Aang, a su tiempo lo entenderás todo…

-¿Y se supone que despierto sin recordar nada y debo aceptar las peticiones de dos extraños tétricos que no me explican nada?- replicó enojado el chico-. Creo que no estás hablando en serio…

-Jeje…- exclamó entre gemidos de dolor el hombre-. Por supuesto… que no puedo obligarte… pero… lo veras tu mismo… y decidirás si quieres… ayudar…

-Realmente no entiendo de que se trata todo esto- dijo con desesperación Aang-. Sus palabras son vagas, y sus maneras extrañas ¿Cómo pueden esperar algo de mí? Quiere que sea su sucesor cuando ni siquiera sé quien realmente es usted!

El hombre empezó a retorcerse en la cama de dolor; su guía dio por finalizada la entrevista y tomándolo de los hombros, lo saco de la habitación con delicadeza mientras retomaban su camino a través de los pasillos.

-Vamos, Aang- dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera-. Es momento que el maestro descanse…

-Yo… aun no se tu nombre…

-Llámame Yakushi- respondió sonriendo-. Y desde este momento, seré tu maestro…

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que realmente esperan de mi?- preguntó Aang sentado en la base de un árbol.

-Bueno, como bien dije, que seas el sucesor del maestro

-Si, si- dijo con enfado Aang desviando la mirada- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

-No mucho, Aang- respondió el maestro Yakushi con tranquilidad-. En realidad, puesto que el maestro se encuentra enfermo, solamente puedo enseñarte lo básico. Tú serás el encargado de aprender por tu cuenta después de esto…

-¿Y qué van a enseñarme?- preguntó el chico mirando al cielo-. Mira, no soy muy bueno con la meditación, y sinceramente eso de los exorcismos no se me da para nada…

-No…- suspiró Yakushi-. Puedes olvidarte de todo lo que aprendiste en el templo, nunca más te volverá a servir

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- exclamó asustando Aang- ¿Realmente no volveré a ver al maestro Gyatso?

-Me temo Aang, que nunca lo veras- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza que desagrado terriblemente a Aang.

-¿Cuánto durara este entrenamiento?- preguntó poniéndose de pie-. Al maestro aún le quedan unos años de vida… no sé, tal vez unos diez… Podría terminar el entrenamiento y volver…

-Aang, ya no serás un monje…

-No hablo de ser un monje, hablo de visitar a mi maestro- replicó Aang-. Puedo entender que años de entrenamiento se vayan al caño; los monjes entrenamos para no resentir las perdidas, pero yo solo quiero visitar a mi maestro…

-Creo que entonces tu entrenamiento también estaba lejos de terminar allá- dijo sombríamente el maestro, dándose la vuelta.

Aang se quedo en silencio observándolo alejarse; no le gustaba nada el tono que había tomado la conversación últimamente ¿Lo tendrían encerrado toda su vida ahí? ¿Era una de esas locas religiones donde uno no puede abandonar su propio cuarto? No quería hacer el rol de iluminado para otros cuando el mismo estaba muy confundido.

Suspirando tomó asiento en el suelo e intento recordar algo, lo que fuera; pero tenía amnesia, de eso estaba seguro. El propio maestro Yakushi lo había insinuado, y ahora tenía una terrible certeza de ello. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Recordaba perfectamente la última celebración del año eclesiástico; recordaba la semana de la sagrada meditación, donde había sido castigado por desorden; recordaba cuando le habían gastado una mala broma los otros chicos, junto con su mejor amigo Bumi que venía de visita. Recordaba perfectamente momentos de su vida, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro del ultimo día que recordaba con exactitud; no sabía la fecha exacta en que estaba, pero sus últimos recuerdos incluían nieve y al parecer ya estaba cerca la primavera.

Su recuerdo más cercano y menos nebuloso era despertar en la habitación oscura; además de ese, recordaba vagamente otras cosas extrañas… fuego… madera… espadas… pastel… Nada concreto en realidad, nada que le explicara cómo había llegado ahí. Suspirando, procedió a seguir por el mismo camino por donde había venido Yakushi. Por lo pronto no confiaría mucho en esos extraños, pero solo el tiempo le revelaría la verdad sobre su pasado ¿Qué era lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido?

* * *

-¿Cómo va el chico?- preguntó la sombría figura en la cama.

-Bien, confundido pero bien- dijo Yakushi sonriendo-. No hay ni rastro de sus heridas… a excepción de…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tiene amnesia- contestó Yakushi divagando en sus pensamientos-. No sea si sea un efecto secundario y temporal, o se trate de algo mas fuerte…

-¿Ha demostrado poder aprender algo?

-No le he enseñado nada aun, pero sabe mi nombre si de algo sirve.

-Creo que tu nombre no debería saberlo…- replicó empezando a gemir la figura-. Maldición… me muero… necesito a esos cuatro de vuelta pronto…

-Tal vez podría ser más rápido si yo…

-Olvídalo- replicó la figura-. Te necesito aquí… debes entrenarlo…

Yakushi guardo silencio acomodándose su pelo gris, inseguro de que mas decir o si debía retirarse; el dolor de su maestro, basado en una maldición incurable y de la cual era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido, debía ser sobrecogedor. Día con día ocupaba mas su tiempo en intentar averiguar de que se trataba aquella rara maldición, intentando encontrar una cura, diseñando planes y medicinas para aliviar su dolor. Pero todo lo que hacia si no era inútil, era transitorio; la única solución definitiva era que la guardia especial de su maestro lograra su objetivo trayendo consigo la única pieza faltante en el rompecabezas.

Y en cambio, ahora se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con aquel monje; un monje ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos un monje? Una persona pacifica, tranquila, centrada… Era imposible siquiera pensar en manipularlo, menos aun en convertirlo en algún tipo de arma… y menos aun el algún tipo de líder. No entendía los planes de su maestro, pero obedecía lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le enseñare?- preguntó con enojo Yakushi-. No ha recibido nuestra formación, no puede ser uno de los nuestros. No puedes decidir de pronto que quieres ser sacerdote cuando tienes quince años asi como tampoco lo podemos volver uno de los nuestros si ni siquiera tiene las bases…

-Lo has entendido todo mal…- dijo la figura burlona.

-…-

-Mis intenciones no son que sea uno… de los nuestros…

-¿No?

-Aang no será mi sucesor- replicó el maestro burlón-. Mi puesto solamente es el escalón que debe seguir antes de llegar más lejos. Es caminar antes de correr, querido alumno mío…

-¿Entonces cual es mi labor?- preguntó Yakushi acomodando sus gafas.

-Tu, mi querido aprendiz, encontraras su más primigenia fuente de poder- explicó el maestro ahogando sus gemidos de dolor-. Buscaras su habilidad natural, para aquello para lo que es bueno… por si mismo. Y después, lo soltaremos al mundo…

-¿A buscar a los otros maestros?- inquirió Yakushi.

-Si, pero eso solo es el principio- dijo divertido el maestro-. Deja que te explique, por primera vez, mi verdadero objetivo; el plan de "Los mil soles"…

**Fin Capitulo 00**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, retomando este proyecto con una reedicion; en realidad, el prologo lo deje intacto puesto que lo encontré igualmente aceptable para la historia original como para esta modificación. Avatar the catalyst a tomado un enfoque menos sombrio del que tenia planeado al principio, mas que nada por el hecho de que encontraba demasiado confusa la historia… Me encontré con una historia de soporte para Forsaken Crew en realidad de lo que debería ser: una nueva historia para Avatar. Y eso es terrible cuando ya llevas tres capítulos escritos… y hablo de CAPITULOS con mayúsculas, no escritos pequeños de ocho mil letras…

De cualquier forma, el nuevo enfoque que le he logrado dar a la historia me agrada demasiado, aunque he tenido que modificar en gran medida la trama y muchos eventos desaparecerán (tenia diálogos tan genialmente planeados! .); aun asi, esta historia viene con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación y les aseguro que la disfrutaran aun sin conocer nada del mundo de Naruto. Ese es mi compromiso: hacer una historia para fanáticos de Aang.

Por favor, no dejen de comentar. Hasta pronto!


	2. Capitulo 01- The Requiem

**Capitulo 01- The Requiem**

-Dios nos salve a todos- dijo Aang en voz alta-. Y que la pureza de la naturaleza guie nuestra alma.

Haciendo una reverencia, el chico abrió los ojos; el sol lo lastimo levemente, pero las nubes disminuían su poderío. Normalmente debería sentirse bien, pero no entendía porque últimamente no podía sonreír; era como si supiera que no había razón por la cual estar contento. Algo lo incomodaba. Y no era el sol.

"Si esto puede hacer un solo sol… Que tan lejos llegarían dos? Y mil?"

El balance natural regia al mundo, así que en realidad eso era una idea ridícula; un solo sol era suficiente para dar vida al mundo, mantener los vientos soplando, el agua fresca, la tierra firme, el trueno potente, el fuego… vivo. El balance natural no podía corromperse de ninguna forma; puesto que no se ocupaba ni un solo sol mas, no había posibilidades de que hubiera uno más. El balance natural no era una idea, era un ley, un hecho; puede que hubiera muchas cosas injustas en la vida, pero la naturaleza no obedecía caprichos ni condiciones, simplemente se mantenía neutra.

-Arderíamos en las llamas de mil soles…-susurró distraídamente Aang, poniéndose de pie.

Ahora que había terminado su oración diaria, podía dirigirse de camino a donde Yakushi lo esperaba; puede que fueran unos tipos realmente raros, pero hasta donde él sabia lo dejaban ir con libertad a donde quisiera. En el bosque nunca le habían puesto límites, mientras que en su "templo" él siempre lo había dirigido pero nunca le había prohibido desviarse del camino. Por supuesto que dentro de esa guardia donde todo era monótono y confuso, no le atraía mucho la atención desviarse del camino.

Llego con rapidez al claro, donde Yakushi estaba sentado, revisando un bisturí; el tipo era realmente muy raro y a desde que lo conocía lo inquietaba, aunque no tanto como su maestro… ese hombre si que era tétrico.

-Hey, Aang, me alegra que hayas terminado- exclamó Yakushi sonriente.

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que quieren de mi…- dijo Aang un poco cansado por repetir tantas veces la misma pregunta.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó alegremente Yakushi-. Pero no se trata de lo que nosotros queramos, sino de lo que tú necesitas.

-¿Yo necesito?- preguntó confundido el chico-. Son ustedes lo que me sacaron de mi templo con cosas raras como ser un divino sucesor y preguntas que se responderán solas… y más cosas del mismo tipo de incoherencias….

-Yo nunca dije divino- aclaró Yakushi.

-Que me da igual, al final de cuentas el punto es que yo debería estar en mi templo…

Yakushi iba a decir algo, pero al parecer prefirió guardarse el comentario. Nuevamente ese gesto no le agradó para nada a Aang; con un suspiro, retomó la calma.

-Lo siento, es solo que… todo es muy confuso…

-No te preocupes Aang, se por lo que estas pasando- dijo Yakushi con seriedad-. Peor aun, lo que te pedimos no es empresa fácil.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Los monjes del templo Tatsumaki eran la única elección posible en el país del fuego- explicó Yakushi tomando asiento en el suelo-. Nadie más hubiera aceptado debido a las enemistades; sabes que el país del fuego es el más odiado.

-Lo se, pero…- Aang a su vez tomó asiento-. Había muchos más alumnos además de mi, y también monjes ya formados ¿Por qué yo? En realidad yo tampoco acepte…

-Lo se Aang- aclaró Yakushi sonriendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y permanecieron tranquilos; Yakushi quería decirle algo, y Aang lo notaba, pero ni el maestro se atrevía a empezar la conversación, ni Aang a forzarla. Algo no andaba bien en todo eso, pero no podía discernir que era; puede que el maestro de Yakushi fuera un hombre muy tétrico, pero él no era así. Estaba seguro que tendría algo que ver con la forma en que había llegado a ese lugar; no sabía que escondía Yakushi, pero no podía ser nada bueno debido a la actitud que tomaba.

Se esforzó en tratar de recordar algo, un evento, un rostro, una frase; cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de cómo había llegado ahí. No sabía que tan lejos del templo se encontraba, pero debido a que desconocía aquel bosque, debía ser considerablemente lejano. El templo estaba ubicado en lo alto de unas montañas, en medio de una llanura.

-El mundo está condenado, Aang- dijo Yakushi sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

-¿Disculpe maestro?

-Por los pecados de nuestras propia mano, los pecados de nuestra propia lengua; los pecados de nuestros propios padres y niños…

-…-

-Hay desacuerdos y guerras, y eso no es malo porque es propio de la naturaleza humana- dijo Yakushi-. Siempre habrá malos y buenos, gente equivocada y gente confundida; pero algo está haciendo que se pierda el equilibrio.

-¿El equilibrio?

-Hay una organización clandestina, Aang- explicó Yakushi saliendo de sus cavilaciones-. Está reuniendo un poder inimaginable; no estamos seguros de con cual fin, pero sus métodos no auguran nada bueno.

-¿Métodos?

-Asesinato…- dijo Yakushi con mirada seria.

-Asesinos…- susurró Aang.

-No solo están reuniendo su poder de maneras terribles, sino que están matando a los maestros más poderosos en sus áreas- continuó Yakushi acomodando sus gafas-. Hasta donde sabemos, tienen dos principales objetivos: Los maestros ermitaños y los reyes del gremio…

-Maestro Yakushi, en realidad no conozco nada de lo que me está hablando…- se disculpó Aang apenado-. No creo que pueda ser de mucha utilidad… sobre todo… no creo en la violencia como medio para resolver los problemas.

-Todos cambiamos de opinión Aang… Todos cambiamos de opinión…

* * *

-Tú serás el nuevo catalizador…

-¿Qué es un catalizador?- preguntó Aang- ¿El anterior era tu maestro?

-No, no, mi maestro esta lejos de eso…- dijo divertido Yakushi-. Veras Aang, en este mundo existen diferentes tipos de guerreros, unos tan conocidos como los arqueros o los samurái, y otros un poco menos conocidos, como los ninjas. Todos ellos se rigen por gremios.

-¿Gremios?

-Cada país tiene su dirigente, un señor feudal, un emperador o un rey, toman distintos nombres dependiendo de su propia cultura- dijo con simpleza Yakushi-. Pero mas allá de eso, esta cada ejercito de estos máximos emperadores; en un mundo tan destrozado y rencoroso como el nuestro, estamos en constante batallas; por poder, por dinero o por simple defensa propia… Pero mas allá de esto, están los gremios; una persona puede pelear como quiera que lo desee y para quien sea que el destino lo haya puesto en frente, pero los gremios son algo superior. Estamos hablando de que la elite, los mejores, pueden optar por no pelear por nadie… Por ser neutrales.

-¡Eso suena genial!- dijo Aang sonriendo.

-Los gremios agrupan a los mas poderosos guerreros de su naturalezas, y existen un total de 10 gremios: arqueros, expertos tiradores de arcos y ballestas; samuráis, expertos guerreros de lanzas y espadas; Piratas, guerreros brutales del mar; Chamanes, invocadores de muertos; Espadachines, una versión occidental de los samurái; Imperiales, guerreros misteriosos muy veloces; Berserkers, peleando con cadenas y hachas; los recién fundados alquimistas, guerreros de gran inteligencia; y por supuesto, nosotros, los ninjas, guerreros silenciosos y tácticos…

-Esos son 9…

-El decimo gremio, son los elementalistas- dijo sonriendo Yakushi-. Un elementalista es una persona capaz de utilizar uno de las 5 naturalezas básicas: fuego, trueno, agua, tierra o aire. Un elementalista solo puede usar uno de estas, y no es que la escoja: uno nace con esa habilidad. A cambio, pueden usar este elemento con mas rapidez y fuerza de lo que jamás podrá hacerlo un ninja, por ejemplo; gastan menos de la mitad de energía y del tiempo en hacer un ataque que resulta mas poderoso que su equivalente en un ninja, pero ser elementalista es una habilidad innata, no adquirida… Es por eso que el gremio de los elementalistas no es tan poderoso.

-Suenan poderosos. No entiendo porque no ser un gremio sobresaliente…

-Bien, te lo explicare- dijo Yakushi sentándose en una silla cercana-. Un samurái gasta años de su vida entrenando, al igual que cualquier guerrero de cualquier gremio. Años de entrenamiento, años de sudor; por otro lado, un elementalista hace lo mismo. En cinco años, enfrenta a ambos guerreros ¿Quién ganara?

-¿El elementalista?- preguntó Aang confundido.

-Es posible- dijo sonriendo el hombre-. Pero empecemos a ser mas específicos: un elementalista solo puede controlar una naturaleza, y solo la controla, es incapaz de generarla: si controla agua, necesitara agua para pelear; si controla fuego, ocupara fuego para pelear. Nuestro elementalista es un maestro fuego…

-¿Maestro fuego?

-Significa que el elemento que controla es el fuego- explicó Yakushi sonriendo-. Es lo mismo con los cinco elementos: maestro agua, fuego, aire, tierra y trueno… Te decía, es un maestro fuego y le quitamos el fuego ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Bueno, entonces quitémosle la espada al samurái, y estarán en las mismas- replicó Aang molesto.

-Buen punto, pero es mas fácil quitarle el fuego a un maestro fuego que una espada a un samurái.

-Bien, que sea maestro aire- replicó Aang sonriendo-. No puede quitarle el aire…

-En realidad, a un verdadero maestro elemental, es imposible desarmarlo- dijo con calidez Yakushi-. Pero sea así, nuestro maestro aire enfrenta al samurái; pero nuestro samurái no solo es un samurái, es además un maestro fuego…

-¡Eso es injusto!- dijo molesto el chico.

-Y de eso se trata- contestó Yakushi abriendo las manos-. Un elementalista puede ser más que solo elementalista: ser elementalista no es algo que se estudie, es algo con lo que se nace ¿Desperdiciarías la oportunidad de tener dos armas en tus manos? No solo la espada, sino también el fuego; no solo el aire, sino también una buena lanza o un arco…

-¿Por eso su gremio es débil?

-Existen elementalistas en varios gremios- explico Yakushi-. Entre ninjas, espadachines, arqueros y samuráis. Incluso en gremios donde es menos útil, como los chamanes o alquimistas, también hay elementalistas… Los elementalistas son muy poderosos, pero su fuerza monopolizada los hace muy débiles. Cada gremio tiene su rey de gremio, el titulo máximo que rige cada gremio: escalafones que definen tu fuerza, el de los ninjas fue el sabio de los seis caminos; el de los Berserkers es llamado Plus; el de los chamanes Necron; y el de los elementalistas era el catalizador.

-¿Espera que me convierta en el rey del gremio mas débil que existe?- preguntó Aang molesto-. No creo que eso ayude a traer la paz mundial…

-No, el elementalista era el ser mas poderoso entre los mortales, no solo de su gremio- Dijo Yakushi-. Hace años que el Catalizador murió, doce para ser exactos…

-Yo tengo doce años- dijo Aang como curiosidad.

-Si, tu eres la reencarnación del catalizador- comentó Yakushi poniéndose en pie-. Tú eres el equilibrio del mundo Aang.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-El Catalizador no puede morir… no para siempre- explicó el hombre-. Es el equilibrio del mundo, aquel que evita que la maldad se extienda incontrolable, y los hace por medio del poder más grandioso en la tierra: elementalismo.

-Pero el elementalismo es débil- replicó Aang.

-No, no- negó divertido Yakushi-. El catalizador va más allá de los simples elementalistas; los elementalistas tienen dos niveles: maestros y creadores. Los maestros controlan el elemento, los controladores son maestros tan experimentados que lo extraen de cualquier lugar a su alrededor…

-¿Cualquier lugar?

-Sudor como agua, por ejemplo- continuó el hombre-. Y el Catalizador es un creador… de todos los elementos.

-Pero un elementalista solo puede controlar un elemento.

-Así es…

-Entonces es imposible que alguien controle los cinco elementos.

-Creo que no lo he explicado bien- dijo Yakushi tomándolo de los hombros y sonriendo-. El catalizador no es un elementalista básico en realidad; el catalizador es un elementalista especial, el cual controla el elemento Yang

-¿Elemento Yang?

-Dos naturalezas extras, consideradas avanzadas, son el Ying, creación, y el Yang, forma. El catalizador es un elementalista de forma, lo cual le permitirá controlar los cinco elementos a través de sus avatares…

-¿Avatares?

-Esposas, amantes, esclavas sexuales…- dijo con una sonrisa malévola Yakushi.

-¡¿De que habla?!

-Entiende esto Aang, y entiéndelo bien- dijo Yakushi agachando la mirada, fijándose en sus ojos-. El catalizador, tu Aang, no eres nada solo… Nada. No existes como un supremo salvador, ni un poder divino .No eres nada… sin ellas.

-No lo entiendo…- dijo Aang sonrojado.

-Es por eso que lo llaman catalizador- dijo Yakushi soltando los hombros del chico-. Él cataliza el poder de otros, los conduce, lo guía a través de si mismo; a cambio de ello, es un cascaron vacio. Por eso necesitas tus avatares, que entreguen su fuerza a tu causa, a tu cuerpo, para controlarlo; entre mas cercana sea la persona, mas poderoso será el vinculo y el poder que se cataliza a través de ti. Cinco elementos, cinco esposas elementalistas… Para controlar los cinco elementos necesitas amar y que te amen cinco elementalistas.

-¿Habla en serio?- preguntó Aang con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Muy en serio Aang- dijo Yakushi con serenidad-. De hecho, ya tenemos a tu primera candidata…

* * *

-Es ella…- dijo Yakushi señalando a la mujer.

-No creo que…

-Esta va mas allá de ti y de mi, Aang- dijo Yakushi con tranquilidad-. Ella fue elegida por una buena razón…

-No creo que yo sea el que haya sido escogido correctamente para esto- replicó Aang con simpleza.

Ambos se encontraban a la entrada de una especie de recepción, gigantesca y con el mismo grabado ya conocido por Aang; y en medio de ella, una chica que estaba muy entretenida guardando varias cosas en distintas bolsas. Ellos dieron unos pasos al frente y fue entonces cuando ella se percato de la presencia de ambos. La chica se giró y sonrojada tomó una posición de firme, dando una reverencia.

Aang no pudo menos que sonrojarse el mismo, dada la situación; la chica era obviamente mayor que él, de unos quince o dieciséis pero no muchos más. Vestía de rojo, una túnica abierta a los lados, con un conjunto negro de camiseta y shorts debajo del mismo. Una especie de mochila pequeña a su espalda, conectada por un cable a su brazo derecho, donde tenía un brazalete dorado. Su pelo negro, corto y perfectamente peinado. De ojos azules y manos delicadas, era increíble pensar que fuera una guerrera.

-Hola, maestro…- dijo la chica terminando su reverencia.

-Ella es Azula- declaró Yakushi-. La mejor elementalista de toda la aldea del sonido. Tu prometida…

-Mucho gusto…- dijo Aang sonrojado.

-Él es Aang- dijo Yakushi ahora dirigiéndose a Azula-. El Catalizador, y tu futuro esposo…

* * *

-He terminado los preparativos- declaró la chica sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces solo faltas tu, Aang- dijo Yakushi sonriendo.

-Maestro…

Yakushi se giró y tomó una caja que se encontraba en una mesa cercana; haciendo un corte en su mano derecha, paso la misma sobre la caja y esta se abrió al instante, con estrepito. Rápidamente tomó lo que deseaba y cerró la caja, dejándola de nuevo en la mesa, dio vuelta a la mesa y entonces le dedico una sonrisa al chico.

-Te daré esto en tu viaje, para ayudar a tu causa- dijo Yakushi colocando cinco piedras sobre la mesa; rojo, con el símbolo del fuego, azul, con el símbolo del agua, verde, con el símbolo de la tierra, amarillo, con el símbolo del aire, negro, con el símbolo del trueno-. Una por cada elemento, estas piedras no son mas que contenedores temporales; mi maestro las llama piedras elementales. Contienen el poder de un elemento, el cual podrás tu utilizar en tu camino.

-Cinco piedras…- dijo Aang mirándolas fijamente.

-Sustitutos temporales. Aang- advirtió Yakushi-. Cada una tiene el poder de un elemento, que debería durarte un día, por supuesto que eso depende de la energía que utilices; pero debo advertirte que tardaran una semana en volver a usarse. Como veras, tienen un pequeño brillo; después de usarlas quedaran opacas y hasta que no vuelvan a brillar no serás capaz de usar su poder.

-Un día por piedra, cinco piedras, una semana para recargar- recitó Aang viéndolas fijamente-. Eso me deja indefenso durante dos días.

-Como dije, son temporales- dijo sonriendo Yakushi-. Aun así, sabemos que tu travesía no es fácil y que en estos momentos mas que nunca, te podrás encontrar con alguna dificultad. Cinco dones, son el regalo de mi maestro; y un sol, es el mío.

Yakushi sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de cristal negro, el cual entregó en las manos al muchacho. Aang la estudió con curiosidad, pero no tenia nada característico ni remotamente interesante; su contenido debía ser lo importante.

-El poder de un sol es mi obsequió, para utilizarlo en una verdadera emergencia, pero te advierto que no solo tiene un único uso: al usarlo, el sol destruirá las piedras elementales al instante.

-Lo cual me dejaría indefenso para siempre…- exclamó Aang pensativo.

-Algún día las piedras elementales ya no te serán mas de utilidad, pero no debes olvidarte de que el sol es un gran peligro- dijo Yakushi con seriedad-. El poder de un sol, mal utilizado, puede llevarte a tu propia muerte y la de cualquier persona cerca: no solo enemigos, podrías herir a los amigos…

-Entiendo, maestro…

Aang tomo las cinco piedras con cuidado, guardándolas en su túnica. Hizo lo mismo con el solo, pero este lo amarro también a un lazó, el cual estaba sujeto firmemente a su cintura. Yakushi asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda al chico.

-Mañana empezara tu gran viaje, en busca de convertirte en el Catalizador.

-¿Con cuanto tiempo cuento, maestro?- preguntó Aang apesadumbrado.

-No lo sabemos, Aang- respondió el hombre abatido-. Pueden ser meses, pueden ser años. Estos desgraciados ya han matado al rey de los chamanes, al Leyenda, rey de los samurái, y al Máximo, rey de los Imperiales; además, el sabio de los seis caminos y el catalizador son dos puestos que actualmente están desocupados. Estamos hablando de cinco puestos desocupados en los reyes de gremios; eso significa la mitad de los gremios. Además, aun quedan los maestros ermitaños…

-¿Ermitaños?

-Bueno… son una historia muy larga- dijo sonriendo Yakushi-. Si quieres que te cuente eso, mejor tomemos asiento…

* * *

-Así que… el mundo esta en tu manos ¿cierto?

-Supongo…

-Bien, es una responsabilidad muy grande- dijo la chica con timidez-. Espero ser de utilidad…

-Eh… gracias…- dijo Aang sonrojado.

Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio a través de los oscuros pasillos inseguros de que decir; ambos conocían sus papeles y lo que estos significaban, pero estaban demasiado abrumados por el peso de los eventos. Fue Aang el primero que habló intentando dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que invadían su cabeza.

-Entonces, Azula, tu eres alumna de el maestro Yakushi ¿cierto? ¿Cómo funcionan las cosas aquí?

-Bueno, somos una aldea relativamente nueva; tenemos menos de un año de fundados, pero hemos trabajado duro para lograr poner en orden las cosas- explicó la chica-. Nuestro Kage opina que en menos de dos años seremos bien reconocido como potencia, por sobre los cinco grandes…

-Bien, puede que de otra apariencia pero no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que has dicho…

-Oh, cierto…- se disculpó la chica-. Olvidaba que el catalizador no era un ninja…

-Si, si, el catalizador no sabe un comino del mundo- dijo Aang con un suspiro-. Hasta hace unos días era un simple monje…

-¿Un monje, en serio?- preguntó la chica sorprendida-. Eso es demasiado pacifico si eres el elegido para patear el trasero del mundo entero…

-Bueno, yo tampoco me lo esperaba…

-Los ninjas nos manejas por distintos rangos: estudiante, Gennin, Chunnin, Jounnin y Kage, con sus respectivas variaciones. Kage es el titulo más alto, pero a diferencia de los demás gremios somos algo… distanciados…

-¿Distanciados?

-La leyenda habla como el sabio de los seis caminos como el último de los reyes del gremio- dijo Azula con una sonrisa-. El primer en aprender a usar el chakra y el que venció a los Biju, las bestias con cola…

-¿Nueve en total, verdad?

-Nueve seres hechos de chakra- asintió la chica-. Que siempre habían sido pacíficos y se mantenían alejados del hombre; cuenta la leyenda que él y sus hijos vencieron a siete de los nueve Biju, pero el octavo fue vencido por el propio noveno. Desde entonces, la historia de los ninjas nunca ha sido muy… agradable…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, esa fue prácticamente la última vez que los ninjas estuvieron juntos- dijo la chica-. El sabio de los seis caminos tuvo tres hijos, a los cuales enseño dos caminos a cada uno…

-¿Dos caminos?

-Los seis caminos del sabio- respondió ella-: taijutsu, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; ninjutsu, control de chakra; genjutsu, uso de ilusiones; además de los tres Dojutsus heredados: el Byakugan, el Kokugan y el Rinnegan.

-Había escuchado vagamente la leyenda, pero estaba seguro de que eran solamente dos hijos…

-No, el mayor fue el heredero del Rinnegan; el menor fue heredero del Byakugan, pero fue el hijo de en medio el mas infame de ellos: el heredero del ojo negro, el Kokugan. Las leyendas cuentas que los conflictos iniciaron por su culpa, creando enemistad en los tres clanes ninjas. Después de eso, el hermano mayor lucho por doblegar a sus hermanos, por temor a que destruyeran reinos enteros; el menor lucho por proteger a los suyos, alejándose de sus hermanos. El de en medio, lucho por ambición de poder…

-Que triste historia- comentó Aang con pesar-. Tres hermanos peleados, por toda una vida…

-Los hijos del sabio no fueron tan sabios…

-Supongo- dijo Aang con una sonrisa amarga-. Y eso nos trae al presente y a mi misión…

-No estas solo…- dijo Azula sonriendo.

-Es difícil pensar en tener que patear traseros cuando llevo toda mi vida criado para ser pacifista…

-Aun así, lo aceptaste en poco tiempo…

-¿Sabes? Aun no he probado nada de esto del… catalizador- dijo Aang sonriendo-. No tengo idea como se supone que tenga que atacar…

-Pero no estas solo- dijo la chica sonrojada-. Yo te protegeré… hasta que puedas proteger al mundo entero…

* * *

-No soy tan grande, solo tengo catorce- replicó la chica de mal humor.

-Lo siento…- dijo Aang riendo.

-No es gracioso…

-Lo siento- dijo el chico esta vez con seriedad-. Pero a pesar de esto del matrimonio y esas cosas… yo no estoy listo…

Azula permaneció en silencio, sentada en la cama mientras el chico la miraba desde la puerta; ella había irrumpido a su habitación, ya entrada la noche. Aang no estaba seguro si por voluntad propia o por órdenes de Yakushi… o del siniestro Kage de la villa del sonido, pero de cualquier forma, no mentía: aun no estaba listo para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿No te gusto?- preguntó la chica agachando la mirada.

-No, no se trata de eso…- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Es solo que… yo no se como te das a la idea tan fácil…

-Eres lindo…- dijo ella sonrojada-. Además, es un honor…

-Que ideas tan raras inculca esta aldea…- dijo con un suspiro-. Azula, no puedo hacer eso… no aun…

-Bien- asintió la chica con tristeza-. Aun así… daré lo mejor de mi, Aang. Y me aceptaras como tu esposa…

La chica se levantó de la cama y plantó un beso en la mejilla del chico, el cual se sonrojó terriblemente.

-Descansa- dijo ella agachando la mirada, con el rostro ardiendo.

Ella salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de si, al tiempo que Aang permanecía de pie sorprendido. Tras unos segundos, Aang se derrumbo en el suelo y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido para él, y se temía no ser capaz de afrontar las circunstancias, ser solo un estorbo…

-Dios nos salve a todos- dijo Aang en voz alta-. Y que la pureza de la naturaleza guie nuestra alma…

Ahora la naturaleza era su mano, guiada por los cinco elementos; el primero de ellos, el trueno. Azula. Ella seria su avatar y el su catalizador, y junto con otras cuatro chicas debería conseguir el poder de un sol para enfrentar la maldad y depravación que amenazaba al mundo. Pero por alguna razón, el método no se sentía muy noble…

-Arderemos en las llamas de mil soles…- susurró Aang- ¿Por los pecados de nuestras manos, de nuestras lenguas? ¿De nuestros padres o nuestros hijos?

-Un hombre solo debe pagar por sus propios pecados…- replicó una voz a su espalda.

Aang se giró para ver a Azula en la puerta entreabierta.

-No es tan fácil… cuando amas…- replicó Aang desviando la mirada.

-Olvide darte esto- dijo la chica entregando una caja rectangular-. Te lo manda Yakushi… quiere hablar contigo en la sala de audiencia, pasara por ti puesto que no… porque no vamos a dormir juntos.

-Gracias…- dijo Aang sonriendo.

-Aang…- dijo la chica soltando la caja en las manos del chico-. Solo quiero que sepas que… nadie me ha dado esta orden…

-¿Orden?

-Yo… yo decidí ser tu esposa…- dijo la chica agachando la mirada-. Y tu sabes que como catalizador, las cosas no funcionaran si tu no… si tu… lo que quiero decir es que si sientes que no soy la indicada…

-Azula… yo no lo se…- dijo el chico sonrojado-. Solo demos algo de tiempo… Digo, solo te conozco de unas horas…

-Si, lo siento…- dijo sonriendo la chica apenada-. Lo siento…

Sin mas intercambio de palabras, Azula volvió a dejar la habitación del chico; y Aang, con un suspiró, se encontró olfateando al aire el perfume de Azula.

-Dios, que locura es esta…- dijo con un suspiró el chico, arrojándose a su cama.

**Fin Capitulo 01**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de Avatar the catalyst, publicado para anunciar el retomar el proyecto y el hecho de que ahora se convierte en una historia regular; sus actualizaciones serán cada mes o mes y medio, y esto es debido a que serán capítulos mas bien largos: solo cuento con catorce capítulos mas para terminar la historia, puesto que esto es lo que yo llamaría un "álbum fic", algo que ya he hecho con anterioridad pero que no he publicado nunca.

La idea es la siguiente, tomar todas las canciones del Album "A Thousand Suns" de Linkin Park y publicar un songfic en cada capitulo exactamente en el mismo orden en que están en el álbum… tarea nada sencilla, la verdad. Aun asi, estoy disfrutando mucho del proyecto.

* * *

Tambien debo recordarles que Avatar the Catalyst es una historia paralela pero INDEPENDIENTE a Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape; si bien se situa en el universo de Naruto y comparte personajes, el buen Aang tendrá sus aventuras independientes y será un ser demasiado poderoso para ponerlo al nivel del joven Naruto xD… Aun asi, si desean y son fanáticos de Naruto, pueden darse una vuelta a la ya concluida primera parte de la trilogía de Forsaken crew: Jinchuriki Escape.

Por ultimo advertir de la gran cantidad de Lemon que tendrá el fic, asi como lenguaje ofensivo, situaciones "turbias" y posiblemente gore, uno nunca sabe… Este es un Aang Harem, contra a todas mis costumbres de la monogamia xD… Disfruten el fic y no dejen de comentar, hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 02- The Radiance

**Capitulo 02- The Radiance**

-Sabíamos que el mundo no seria el mismo. Algunos rieron, algunos lloraron, la mayoría guardo silencio, ignorando los eventos- dijo con voz clara Orochimaru frente a su audiencia-. Pero nosotros estamos aquí luchando, ante el inminente final…

Era una enorme sala, subterránea dentro de la misma aldea del sonido; a pesar de su enorme tamaño, Aang pudo apreciar que no albergaba más de una centena de personas. El maestro permanecía cubriendo su rostro, de pie frente a todos los presentes, sobre una plataforma apenas lo suficientemente alta para hacerlo sobresalir.

Todos los presentes guardaron un solemne silencio, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que todos parecían contenerse de gritar; realmente admiraban y respetaban a ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo que podía parecer. Sus esperanzas y sueños eran entregadas al simple hecho de lograr ser útiles al gran maestro, y nada mas… con excepción de Kabuto, que parecía esconder algo. Y de Azula, que solo estaba interesada… en él.

-Mis emisarios han ido a distintos lugares, como ya saben- dijo con serenidad el maestro-. No todos… No todos han logrado la victoria, pero… no dejaremos de luchar…

Había empezado el discurso con voz fuerte y clara, pero poco a poco comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y a tartamudear; su voz adquirió un ligero tono de sufrimiento que todos los presentes notaron, incluyendo Aang. Todos en la aldea sabían de la situación delicada de su maestro, y aun así él se mantenía fuerte para reafirmar esa imagen incorruptible. De cierta forma, el chico lo admiraba.

-Una revolución invadirá al mundo entero… y todos sabrán que no fue la cascada ni la roca los que destruyeron el sistema…- exclamó Orochimaru con un gesto de dolor en el rostro- ¡Fue la aldea del sonido quien los libero!

Los gritos de victoria se esparcieron entre todos los presentes, que reflejaban seguridad y felicidad; pero Aang no pudo dejar de notar que eso sonaba más a una declaración de guerra que a un discurso de ánimo. El chico volteó a ver a Azula quien parecía igual de emocionada, pero que al instante sintió su mirada y lo miro con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-¿Están peleando para defenderse o para conquistar?- preguntó Aang molesto.

-¿No son ambas lo mismo?- preguntó Azula con serenidad-. La gente lucha para proteger sus ideales, además de sus tierras…

-¿Enfrentamos una amenaza o nosotros somos la amenaza?- exclamó Aang girándose por completo hacia su compañera.

-Eso depende de quien lo mire- respondió Azula evasivamente-. Pero nosotros ya no somos partes de ellos… Tú y yo estamos luchando por algo mas grande.

-¡¿Para él?!

-Para el mundo- replicó Azula ofendida.

-Es eso lo que me dicen…

-¡¿Y crees que puedan obligarte o detenerte?!- inquirió la chica con burla-. Te vas a convertir en el poder mas fuerte de la tierra, si Orochimaru tuviera poder para doblegarte entonces seria aun más fuerte… y entonces no importa lo que intentes hacer…

Había cierta lógica en sus palabras, aun así, Aang no dejaba de desconfiar del gran maestro de la aldea del sonido; el chico se dio media vuelta y dejo el salón sin volver a intercambiar una sola palabra con Azula o ninguno de los presentes, pero su salida no paso desapercibida para Kabuto. El hombre lo observo con interés al tiempo que Azula se retiraba atrás de él… Con una sonrisa, se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que Aang decidiera continuar con su viaje.

* * *

La chica entro a su cuarto sin tocar su puerta, lo cual en realidad no le interesaba mucho en ese momento; Aang se encontraba en esos momentos revisando los cinco dones que había recibido de Orochimaru… el poder del sol no se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo por temor a hacer uso de él. Puede que el "poder de un sol" fuera un calificativo exagerado, pero no estaba dispuesto a descubrir hasta que punto ¿Podría destruir la aldea del sonido con aquel regalo? En realidad, lo asustaba eso, pero tampoco era inconsciente de que ocuparía sus poderes mas adelante; independientemente de que confiara o no en el maestro, la cuestión es que realmente sentía la obligación de, por lo menos, intentarlo. Intentar el equilibrio en el mundo.

Azula llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con lo que era un gran tazón de sopa y algunos panecillos, así como dos vasos de alguna bebida. Aang dejo los dones, las piedras, sobre un escritorio y se volteó a encarar a la chica, que avanzaba con la mirada agachada. El chico suspiró antes de dirigirle la mirada.

-Tu comida…- dijo Azula sonriendo, dejando la bandeja a un lado de los dones.

-Azula…

-Aang… yo… yo lo…

-Lo siento Azula- exclamó el chico tomando la mano de ella-. Todo esto es demasiado confuso para mi, y no porque creas en Orochimaru debí haberme enojado contigo…

-Aang…

-Tengo miedo, Azula- dijo el chico agachando la mirada-. Casi no recuerdo mi pasado y temo que mi futuro sea oscuro… Luchar ya es una perspectiva difícil, la idea de hacerlo del lado equivocado es insoportable; peleo en un a guerra que no comprendo y eso…

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió Azula con una sonrisa-. Y todo estará bien, Aang; yo creo en Orochimaru, pero tu eres al único que seguiré. Eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones y yo las apoyare en su totalidad.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, ella lo jalo hacia ella y lo abrazo tiernamente; Aang se quedo paralizado antes esa acción, y al sentir su incomodidad, Azula lo soltó con un sonrojar en su rostro. Ambos rieron nerviosos unos segundos, mirándose apenados.

-Yo… yo tengo realmente mucha hambre- dijo Aang sentándose en una silla y acercándose al escritorio- ¿No vas a comer tu?

Aang dio la primer cucharada a la sopa y se quemo la lengua; con una sonrisa, Azula se sentó a un lado de él, tomo la cuchara y la hundió en la sopa. La saco y sopló con delicadeza unos segundos antes de ofrecerla a Aang, quien riendo nervioso la aceptó abriendo la boca. Azula volvió a hundir la cucharada en la sopa, pero en esta ocasión fue ella misma quien tomó la porción de sopa.

-Deliciosa…- exclamó Azula terriblemente sonrojada.

-Eh…- el chico desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Te… te doy asco?

-¡No!- gritó Aang apurado-. ¡Esta bien! Esta bien… es solo que… no lo esperaba.

-Somos prometidos, después de todo…

-Si… si, lo somos- respondió el chico nervioso.

-Me gustas… mucho…- susurró Azula.

Aang no se atrevió a responder a esas palabras y ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio.

* * *

-Los dones necesitan concentración, no solamente basta con el hecho de tener los dones en tu poder, necesitas visualizar el elemento en cuestión- explicó Kabuto con tranquilidad-. Fuego en fuego, aire en aire, tierra en tierra…

-Agua en agua, trueno en trueno- completó Aang sonriendo-. Entiendo eso…

-¿Lo entenderás cuando debas usar un elemento seguido de otro?- cuestionó Kabuto- ¿O cuando debas usar dos a la vez?

-Ni siquiera puedo con uno por lo pronto, maestro- dijo Aang con un suspiro.

-Es simple, Aang- dijo Azula sonriendo-. Te explicare…

Los tres se encontraban en el bosque a las afuera de la aldea, en una pequeña llanura rodeada de arboles; a pesar de todo, realmente confiaba en el maestro Kabuto aunque el líder de la aldea del sonido fuera lo mas tétrico que pudiera haber conocido. Tenía que aprender a ser el Catalizador antes de intentar salir en su viaje para ser el equilibrio del mundo y ahora se encontraban en lo que seria su primera práctica real. Kabuto vestía aun su extraña túnica que no permitía ver mas que su rostro y sus manos, pero había dejado de ser tan misterioso como en un principio había sentido él.

Azula entonces alzó su brazo derecho; la extraña mochila que siempre cargaba en su espalda emitió un sonido metálico y entonces al instante un relámpago salió disparado al cielo. El trueno dio de lleno contra una nube y esta se volvió negra; el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y la nube empezó a relampaguear. A los pocos segundos una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse.

-Increíble…- susurró Aang mirando al cielo.

-No- dijo Azula cabizbaja-. Dista mucho de ser increíble…

El chico volteó a ver a Azula confundido, pero ella lo ignoro por completo. La lluvia no cayó pero en su lugar una tormenta totalmente eléctrica se desato.

-Una nube seca, que suerte- dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

Azula alzó su brazo derecho y al instante un relámpago cayo sobre ella; lo deslumbró esto y apenas alcanzó a entrever como la chica se giraba y estirando su otro brazo el relámpago salía despedido en otra dirección. El trueno viajo y destrozo tres arboles completos, estallándolos en apenas astillas, antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Aang miró a Azula quien con serenidad volvía a tomar una posición de guardia.

-Ves el elemento, lo sientes y lo diriges- explicó Azula con tranquilidad-. El trueno se asocia con… el amor…

-¿Amor?

-Cada elemento tiene una emoción asociada- dijo con una sonrisa Kabuto-. El fuego es furia, tierra es voluntad, agua es esperanza, viento es miedo y el trueno es amor…

-Normalmente escuchaba decir que el amor era fuego…

-Una comparación estúpida- dijo sonriendo Kabuto-. El fuego consume, destruye; el trueno es la energía misma de la vida, cosa que el amor da. Fugaz, poderoso e incontrolable… Así es el amor.

-No lo había visto de esa forma…- exclamó sorprendido Aang.

-No solo debes sentir el elemento, sino su emoción asociada- explicó Kabuto-. La mayoría de los elementales en realidad no entienden esto, pues lo hacen por instinto, pero tu ahora eres un recipiente vacio…

-Eso suena muy feo- dijo riendo Aang.

-Por supuesto, el elemento trueno es muy complicado para ti; y como te dije, ahora mismo no tienes ninguna afinidad- continuó Kabuto acercándose-. Empecemos por lo mas básico; se exactamente que es lo mas indicado para ti. Toma el don del agua y visualiza el agua.

Aang obedeció tomando la piedra azul en su mano y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Confías en mi, Aang?- preguntó Kabuto.

-Si, maestro.

-Esperanza, por un nuevo mañana- susurró Kabuto con mundo sin guerra, y un nuevo mañana…

Aang abrió los ojos y se concentro en el agua, la esperanza. En la práctica y su importancia.

-Agua y fuego son ofensivos, mientras que tierra y viento son defensivos- explicó Kabuto con tranquilidad-. Eso puede parecer contradictorio cuando hablamos de la esperanza ¿Pero no esperanzas vencer a tu enemigo para seguir vivo? No se trata de matar, Aang y ese nunca ha sido el punto… Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte podrás vencer al enemigo sin tener que matarlo… Aunque siempre habrá algún enemigo cuya vida deba ser tomada.

-No puedo visualizar un ataque pensando en la esperanza- admitió Aang mirando un árbol frente a él: su enemigo.

-No veas a tu enemigo, ve tu meta- explicó Azula sonriendo.

-Así es- asintió Kabuto con tranquilidad-. No es tu enemigo, eres tu… Y hagas lo que hagas, no pierdas la esperanza.

Aang asintió y vio fijamente el árbol; esperanza. Esperaba ser útil, esperaba cumplir con sus expectativas, pero sobre todo… Tenia esperanzas en ser quien protegería a Azula y no al revés. Estiró su brazo y un chorro de agua salió disparado contra el árbol; no consiguió llegar ni siquiera a medio camino antes de caer al suelo precipitadamente. Pero tanto Kabuto como Azula sonrieron.

-¡Lo lograste, Aang!- gritó Azula tomándolo de las manos- ¡Eres maravilloso!

-Eso fue patético comparado contigo- dijo Aang apenado.

-Es un inicio Aang- dijo Kabuto sonriendo-. No olvides que aun tienes mucho por delante.

-Gracias, maestro- respondió Aang con una reverencia.

-Por supuesto, son los dones los que te permiten invocar cualquier elemento sin tenerlo a tu alrededor- explicó Kabuto-. Y es algo que no debes olvidar; un elementalista es tan poderoso como el medio se lo permita. La habilidad es solo una cuarta parte de lo que necesitas para tu victoria, aunque en tu caso ser el catalizador te permitirá nunca estar en desventaja…

Ante las palabras de Kabuto, Azula desvió la mirada con tristeza y soltó con delicadeza las manos de Aang. El chico la observo confundido. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo, pues siguieron practicando el resto de la tarde.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Azula?- preguntó Aang a Kabuto mientras caminaban por unos pasillos oscuros-. No lo entiendo.

-¿Lo dices porque la viste triste en la practica?- inquirió Kabuto volteándolo a ver; Aang simplemente asintió-. Es porque recordó cuando vulnerable es…

-¿Vulnerable?- rió Aang sorprendido- ¡Es increíble!

-Esa es la opinión que tiene tu de ella, pero no su propia visión- explicó Kabuto son serenidad-. Ella no se tiene en alta estima a si misma…

-No lo entiendo- replicó el chico-. No solo es ninja, es elementalista ¿Qué mas necesita para estar satisfecha?

-No es que no sea fuerte- contestó el hombre-. Es que para la tarea que tiene encima… podría ser que no se siente del todo capaz…

-¿Tan peligroso es?

-¿Cuál crees que es el elemento más poderoso, Aang?- preguntó Kabuto con mirada pérdida-. De todos los cinco elementos ¿Cuál es el más poderoso?

-El trueno, sin duda- dijo Aang sonriendo-. Rápido, poderoso e incontrolable.

-Así es- asintió Kabuto-. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el mas útil?

-¿El más útil?- preguntó confundido.

-El trueno es ciertamente el más fuerte de todos los elementos, pero sabes perfectamente como funciona el poder de un elementalista: el entorno es tu poder- explicó Kabuto con serenidad-. Entre fuego, tierra, agua, viento y trueno, el viento es obviamente el mas útil. Nadie te puede alejar del viento, nadie puede para el viento… El viento esta en todos lados y es lo más dinámico que cualquier elemento podría ser y sobre el viento viaja el sonido, en el cual nuestra aldea a puesto tantas esperanzas.

-Viento… entonces el menos útil.

-Exacto- dijo Kabuto mirando fijamente a Aang y dejando de caminar-. Ya lo haz visto hoy, frente a ti; esa mochila que carga Azula es una batería. Apenas tiene energía suficiente para dos cargas: una para destruir cualquier obstáculo y otra para impactar directamente una nube. Las nubes son del único lugar que Azula puede obtener la electricidad que ella controla; sin una tormenta de por medio o la forma de iniciarla ella misma, ella es…

-Totalmente vulnerable- exclamó Aang sorprendido por la revelación.

-El trueno es poderoso, pero muy difícil de conseguir… como el amor- explicó Kabuto desviando la mirada-. Azula tiene el poder mas fuerte de los elementalistas, pero esta indefensa la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso debe confiar en sus habilidades ninjas como prioridad…

-No tenia idea.

-Date cuenta de su situación, Aang- dijo Kabuto con un ligero tono de enojo-. Es la escolta del mayor poder dormido en este mundo y es posible que no sea suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo; además, esta comprometida con alguien que parece solo querer cumplir su "deber"…

-¡No soy yo quien me comprometió!

-¡No!- gritó Kabuto- ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella te r…!

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Kabuto, quien apretó los dientes con fuerza; en pocos segundos recupero su serenidad y volvió a hablar.

-Fue ella quien te solicito, no como un sacrificio o una responsabilidad… ella simplemente se enamoro de ti…

-¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

-Puede que tu no… pero ella a ti si- dijo Kabuto con tono amable- ¿No la quieres?

-No… no lo se…

-Pues averígualo pronto, Aang- replicó Kabuto molesto-. No se trata de que tan útil sea para el catalizador… Azula es como una hermana menor para mi; no juegues con mi hermana…

Kabuto se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino; Aang permaneció parado observándolo mientras se alejaba ¿Qué sentía realmente por Azula? ¿Iba a ser su prometido porque la chica le gustaba o porque era su obligación? Ya se lo habían dicho en varias ocasiones: el compromiso no era obligatorio y era totalmente libre de rechazar a Azula. Pero en realidad… no sabia que era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron con pocos avances por parte de Aang que demostró ser más bien deficiente controlando el agua, poco hábil con el viento y totalmente inútil con los demás elementos. Azula siempre lo apoyaba con palabras de animo y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Kabuto aunque con un rostro imperturbable, demostraba la decepción en sus ojos. Pero no era como si simplemente pudiera renunciar y que alguien más hábil intentara ser el catalizador; no era sobre principios y voluntad, era sobre el absoluto y poderoso hecho de que él era el único capaz de ser el catalizador.

Pocas veces entablaba conversación con otros habitantes de la aldea y en su mayoría no duraban mucho; ellos salían constantemente en misión para conseguir el dinero para mantener a la aldea, mientras que él era un inútil que gastaba sus recursos sin dar resultados. Por momentos le daban ganas de intentar ayudar en algunas labores de la aldea, pero sabía que debía aprender lo más rápido que pudiera a controlar los elementos para poder irse de la aldea en su "sagrado" designio…

En unos de esos días estaba entrenando a las afueras de la ciudad con Azula cuando ambos vieron llegar a Kabuto cargando en brazos a una chica que Aang había visto en su primer día de llegar a la aldea. Kabuto corría con rapidez y al verlos un alivio se dibujo en su rostro.

-Azula- dijo entre jadeos el maestro-. Rápido, en mi habitación… un maletín rojo…

Sin mediar mas palabras Azula ingreso en la aldea corriendo. La chica tenía cortadas por todo el cuerpo y sangraba incontrolablemente, con casi toda su vestimenta destrozada; su rostro estaba temblando en expresiones de dolor mientras su pelo rojo se pegaba por la sangre en su cara y cuello. Aang estaba horrorizado ante esta visión.

-Estarás bien, linda- dijo sonriendo Kabuto a la chica-. No pasara nada…

-Kabuto…- susurró la chica abriendo un ojo-. Duele…

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aang sorprendido.

-Fallaron en su misión- respondió Kabuto mirando a Aang con una sonrisa-. El maestro morirá…

Kabuto dejo la chica en el suelo y adelantó sus manos al pecho de ella; sus manos brillaron con un tono verde y la expresión de dolor en ella se relajo un poco.

-Su nombre es Tayuya…- explicó el joven con un semblante más serio-. Es una de los cuatro ninjas de la guardia especial de Orochimaru-sama… Mi alumna mas poderosa…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Aang preocupado. Recordaba que el día que había llegado a la aldea, esa ninja iba de salida. Diez días desde entonces, si no recordaba mal.

-Terrible, esta muriendo- respondió Kabuto apretando los dientes con furia-. Ser vencidos tan fácilmente…

-Lo siento… Kabuto…- susurró la chica abriendo un ojo. Un hilo de sangre escurría de la comisura de su labio en ese momento-. Soy débil… te… te amo…

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Aang observaba impotente; Kabuto acarició su mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa amarga mientras pasaba su otra mano por el cuerpo entero. Esa mano aun brillaba con ese color verdoso que indicaba el tratamiento medico.

-Arterias cortadas por todos lados…- susurró Kabuto sorprendido-. El pulmón esta a punto de colapsar, así como los riñones y el hígado… El cerebro esta perdiendo oxigeno… El corazón presenta una arritmia y coágulos…

-Esta… esta hecha polvo…- susurró Aang horrorizado.

-Yo quería…- susurró Tayuya con tristeza-. Quería…

-No hables, linda- exclamó Kabuto sonriendo con amargura-. Un poco mas en lo que Azula vuelve… logramos que tu pulmón se mantenga, removemos los coágulos; solo diez minutos y estará todo bien… aguanta diez minutos mas…

-Te amo…- susurró Tayuya dejando correr sus lagrimas-. Quería… quería un hijo contigo…

-Tayuya…- Kabuto acarició su mejilla con ternura y se acercó para darle un beso.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Aang apenas pudo captarlo; los ojos de Tayuya se desorbitaron y sus labios escupieron sangre en el rostro de Kabuto. La chica alzó una mano en una mueca de dolor mientras se retorcía hacia su lado derecho; en ese instante llego Azula y entrego el maletín, pero Kabuto lo arrojó con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Uso ambas manos para revisar el pecho de Tayuya y su expresión se ensombreció aun mas.

-¡Maestro!- exclamó Azula arrodillándose al lado de Kabuto- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡A un lado!- gritó Kabuto con una expresión furiosa que nunca antes habían visto en él.

El hombre arrancó los destrozados restos de ropa del cuerpo de Tayuya, dejando al descubierto el pecho de la chica. Las heridas entonces fueron apreciadas al instante, profundas y largas, recorriendo sin ningún orden el cuerpo de la chica y sangrando constantemente. Horrorizada, Azula se abrazó con Aang, aunque este no pudo despegar la mirada aun contra su propia voluntad. Kabuto se quito su túnica y se acomodó a un lado de la chica.

-Técnica divina del dragón inmortal: corazón de dragón- exclamó Kabuto realizando varios sellos con su mano a una velocidad inusitada-. No te dejare morir, Tayuya…

Un brillo verdoso envolvió el cuerpo entero de Kabuto mientras continuaba con sus sellos, mientras la chica seguía retorciendo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados; el hombre terminó la técnica y golpeo sus palmas con firmeza en el pecho de la chica, literalmente atravesándola. La sangre empezó a fluir incontrolablemente mientras la chica perdía por completo la consciencia. Aang ahogo un grito horrorizado al ver tal acción, pero pronto observo que las heridas de la chica dejaban de sangrar. El brillo verdoso envolvió también a Tayuya, y sus heridas empezaron a sanar a una velocidad inusitada, cosa que alivio a Aang… hasta que dijo su vista en el maestro.

La piel de Kabuto empezó a rasgarse inexplicablemente, haciéndolo sangrar en abundancia; un gesto de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, pero la determinación era superior. El ninja continuo sin decir nada y el chico comprendió todo: la estaba curando a costa de su propia salud. Kabuto transfería de alguna forma las heridas de la chica a su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo Aang no pudo dejar de notar que las heridas del propio Kabuto también comenzaban a sanar, aunque a una velocidad muy inferior. La sangre, sin embargo, corría con velocidad frenética como si fueran heridas recientes.

Con un notable esfuerzo, Kabuto retiro sus manos del pecho de la chica y las heridas sanaron al instante, aunque dejaron una visible marca; el brillo verdoso desapareció en ambos al tiempo que Kabuto se desplomaba entre gemidos de dolor. De la aldea del sonido, salieron corriendo dos ninjas vestidos de blancos hasta ellos. Kabuto lo miró y su voz resonó con fuerza.

-¡A ella, idiotas!- dijo Kabuto con solo un ojo abierto y una mueca de dolor en su rostro- ¡A ella, perdió mucha sangre!

-Maestro…- susurró Aang sorprendido.

Los ninjas blancos echaron una mirada a las heridas de Kabuto, pero no discutieron y por el contrario tomaron en brazos rápidamente a Tayuya, volviendo a entrar a la aldea sin decir nada; pocos segundos después mas personas salieron de la aldea, pero no se acercaron al lugar donde Aang, Azula y Kabuto se encontraban. Aang se acercó a Kabuto, soltando a Azula y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Maestro…- susurró Aang viendo las heridas sanar lentamente, pero la expresión de dolor parecía no desaparecer del rostro del hombre.

-Mi pulmón… esta colapsando…- susurró Kabuto agarrándose el pecho con dolor.

-¡Maestro!- grito Azula arrodillándose a su lado.

-Cuídala… si muero…- susurró Kabuto antes de entrar exactamente en el mismo ataque que había sufrido Tayuya segundos antes.

Azula y Aang intentaron calmar el ataque de Kabuto, pero en realidad el ataque no duro mucho antes de que los ojos de Kabuto quedaran en blanco y su cuerpo permaneciera inmóvil. Un grito de horror se ahogo en la garganta de Azula; Aang la tomó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras él mismo era incapaz de despegar su mirada del cuerpo inerte de Kabuto.

* * *

La salud de Tayuya mejore rápidamente, aunque no por eso su sentido del humor o su estado de animo; en realidad Aang no podía culparla después de lo que había pasado. Por otro lado Orochimaru si que empeoro su salud sin los cuidados constantes de Kabuto, y sus gritos de dolor inundaban la aldea a todas horas. Y ahora, tras pocos días, se encontraba detrás de esa puerta para saber exactamente de que iba todo eso…

-Buenos días…- saludó el chico entrando.

-Buenos días- respondió una voz afable.

En una cama, vendado y cubiertos con sabanas limpias, descansaba Kabuto quien le dedicaba una sonrisa amable; Aang cerró la puerta y se sentó cerca de Kabuto.

-¿Haz practicado, Aang?- preguntó Kabuto con interés.

-Si, si maestro- respondió el chico- ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

-Mejor, gracias- respondió Kabuto-. Mi cuerpo tiene una extraña y única habilidad regenerativa que me permite mantenerme vivo aun en situaciones extremas… Por eso, especializado como ninja medico, soy prácticamente inmortal…

-El Dragón Inmortal- dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

-Si, mi seudónimo- dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día?- preguntó el chico.

-Sabia que habían fallado- susurró Kabuto con mirada sombría-. Hacia dos o tres días que debieron a ver vuelto… Fue una misión para conseguir salvar la vida del maestro; los cuatro mejores miembros de nuestra aldea fueron destinados a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha para salvar la vida del maestro… Pero al no llegar, supuse que fallaron.

-Y así fue- dijo Tayuya entrando al cuarto.

Ambos voltearon a ver para encontrar a Tayuya mirándolos. La chica estaba vestida de manera casual, con una falda y una playera; su pelo suelto, aunque disparejo en varias partes. La chica cerró la puerta pero permaneció de pie en su lugar, mirándolos.

-Uno a uno, los ninjas de la hoja fueron acabándonos…- continuó la chica.

-¿La hoja?- preguntó Aang confundido.

-Una aldea rival- explicó Kabuto-. De ahí venia la persona que salvaría la vida del maestro: Sasuke Uchiha. El trabajo de mis chicos era escoltarlos. La escolta privada de Orochimaru, conformada por cuatro ninjas excepcionales…

-Todos murieron- dijo la chica agachando la mirada-. Contra novatos…

-¿Novatos?- exclamó Aang sorprendido.

-No se las circunstancias de los demás, pero al no ser alcanzados por ellos… yo fui la ultima de todos y después de mi, ese chica rubio se enfrentó directamente contra Sasuke…

-Naruto Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo de forma extraña el maestro.

-Sabemos que derrotó a Sasuke y lo llevo de vuelta- dijo Tayuya con expresión dolida-. En cuanto a mi, una chica que controla el viento me destrozo y dejo tirada para morir lentamente… Aguante dos días, poniendo mi resto de chakra para evitar desangrarme…

-Dos días es algo increíble- comentó Kabuto.

-Es patético- replicó Tayuya mirando fijamente a Kabuto-. Fallamos miserablemente en la misión; no solo hemos condenado a Orochimaru, también hemos perdido tres de los nuestros en el intento… tres de los mejores…

-Cuatro, en realidad- dijo Kabuto con seriedad-. También aquel chico fue enviado…

-¿Nunca confiaron en nosotros?- preguntó la chica ofendida.

-Me preocupabas…

-¡Ya no soy una niña!- gritó ella furiosa- ¡Soy una ninja, nunca debiste haber ido por mi!

-Tayuya…

-¡Por eso me alcanzaste a encontrar viva!- dijo ella furiosa-. Nunca fuiste por ellos… solo me buscaste a mi…

La chica se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto con notable furia; Aang permaneció parado incomodo, inseguro si irse, quedarse, decir algo o exactamente que hacer. Kabuto lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

-Esta enojada…- dijo Aang tratando de sonar casual.

-Si, lo esta…

-¿Por qué la salvaste?

-Porque nuevamente… por segunda vez… me declaró su amor.

-¿Eh?

-Antes de ir tras Sasuke Uchiha, ella me dijo que me amaba y que… quería saber mis sentimientos- explicó Kabuto agachando la cabeza-. Soy la mano derecha de Orochimaru, yo no… no puedo amar…

-¿No puedes o…?- inquirió Aang mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Temo por ella, por lastimarla- respondió Kabuto con mirada sombría-. Yo no soy la buena persona que ella… o tú creen. Tengo un pasado oscuro, un presente sombrío y un futuro incierto; hago lo que nadie más se atreve a hacer por el bien de la aldea y del maestro…

-¿De que hablas?

-Todas las aldeas tienen un ninja como yo- dijo Kabuto con una amarga sonrisa-. El de la hoja es llamado Danzou y créeme… se queda corto conmigo. Ella esta enamorada de una idea, no de una realidad; no me ama realmente.

-¿Y tu no la amas?

-La amo…- dijo Kabuto sonriendo-. Cuando la vi a punto de morir, entregue mi vida para ella…

-¿No eres inmortal?

-No del todo- rió Kabuto rascándose la cabeza-. Mis heridas sanan, pero el colapso pulmonar pudo matarme realmente. El colapso fue la consecuencia de la perdida de sangre, no una herida; mi habilidad no tuvo nada que ver con mi curación. Fue una casualidad…

-¿Entonces como la salvaste a ella?

-Masajeando directamente su pulmón- respondió con sencillez Kabuto.

Aang recordó el momento en que Kabuto había atravesado el pecho de Tayuya; había pensado que era parte de la técnica.

-Estuve a punto de perderla sin atreverme a decirle lo que realmente sentía- dijo Kabuto con tristeza-. Aang… No dejes que te pase lo mismo…

-Yo…- el chico se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-O caso contrario: no la dejes morir amándote inútilmente- replicó Kabuto con seriedad-. Déjala libre si no has de amarla…

-Si, maestro…

* * *

Kabuto se recupero a los pocos días, pero la salud del líder de la aldea del sonido, por la falta del cuidado especial de Kabuto, deterioro terriblemente; cuidar a Orochimaru se volvió un trabajo de tiempo completo para el maestro. En esos momentos, Aang pudo notar que la aldea empezaba a verse mas llena de gente y pronto quedo claro el motivo: sin Kabuto ni Orochimaru para dirigir la aldea, y con la perdida de los ninjas elite del sonido, la aldea había quedado sumida en una parálisis… Nadie tenía suficiente autoridad para asignar las misiones y ninguno de los dos altos rangos hacia nada para dar instrucciones extras. La aldea seguía funcionando con normalidad lo más que era posible, pero no dejaba de ser un hecho terrible la idea de que la economía de la aldea se iba yendo lentamente en picada.

Aang no volvió a cruzar palabra con Tayuya en los siguientes y pocas veces se encontró con ella; la chica evitaba el contacto con cualquier persona de la aldea en general, pero sobre todo parecía huir de Azula, quien no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero que de cierta forma él pudo percibir que le dolía la actitud de la pelirroja. Por respeto, no cuestionó a Azula… en realidad, tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar.

Ese día se encontraban practicando de nuevo a las afueras de la aldea; como parte del entrenamiento, Aang tenía que aprender a manejar más armas que solamente su elementalismo y había optado por un Bo, un palo circular mas alto que él mismo. Un arma no letal, cosa que Azula no pudo dejar de recalcar con cierto enojo. No podía evitarlo, prefería no verse obligado a lastimar severamente a las personas mientras pudiera, aunque un verdadero experto podría matar incluso con esa arma básica. Azula practicaba a su lado con la Katana.

-Estoy cansado…- exclamó Aang desplomándose.

-Eres débil- dijo Azula con frialdad-. Descansar es lo que no te permite sobre pasar tus límites; por eso no subes de nivel.

-Bueno, puede que sea cierto…- respondió Aang nervioso-. Pero pasar los límites no me permitirá ganar. No es solo acerca de quien es más fuerte…

-¿Qué mas tienes entonces?- preguntó Azula dejando de entrenar a su vez.

-Estrategia, por ejemplo…

-No conoces nada de la guerra- rió Azula-. No sabes de la trinidad de las armas, los preceptos básicos del chakra, ni siquiera el círculo de los elementos… Creo que la estrategia no puede ser tu fuerte en estos momentos.

-Puedes enseñarme.

-Puedo…- asintió la chica dándose la vuelta y volviendo a levantar su Katana.

Llevaba días tratándolo con cierta frialdad, cosa que incomoda terriblemente a Aang; no entendía exactamente que era lo que pretendía con esa actitud, pero mas que molestarle o preocuparle… lo hacia sentir triste. No por él, sino por ella misma. Sabia que se obligaba a actuar así y que debía serle difícil.

-Tal vez deberías relajarte un poco…- sugirió Aang sonriendo.

-No puedo relajarme- dijo ella molesta-. Tal vez no seas consciente de ello, pero con Orochimaru, Kabuto y los cuatro del sonido fuera, yo soy el siguiente rango más alto…

-¿En serio?- exclamó sorprendido el chico-. Eso es increíble…

-No lo es- replicó Azula girándose furiosa- ¡Nada de lo que me involucre lo es!

-Azula… no te lo tomes tan en serio…

-No, Aang- gritó la chica molesta-. No te lo tomes tan fácil ¡Nada es tan fácil! Mientras que tu no puedas protegerte, depende de mi ser quien se asegure que no mueras; eres la ultima esperanza del mundo y eres… demasiado débil!

-Lo siento…- exclamó él agachando la mirada.

-¡Sentirlo no resuelve nada!- gritó la chica arrojando su Katana al suelo-. Debes ser fuerte, debes practicar… Debes hacerlo porque yo soy débil… porque no puedo salvar al mundo…

Azula se desplomó y empezó a sollozar; él chico permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pero entonces se dio la vuelta en silencio.

-Lo siento…- susurró antes de irse.

* * *

Aang encontró al día siguiente a Azula practicando nuevamente; y todo parecía indicar que ni siquiera había dormido. Se acercó nervioso a terminar de una vez por todas con ese asunto pendiente. Azula apenas si volteó a ver y no dijo nada en absoluto, concentrada en su practica.

-He pensado estos días…- comenzó Aang acercándose a la chica.

-¿Piensas?- dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

-He pensado mucho en ti…

La chica no respondió nada, pero detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos antes de continuar con su práctica.

-Mucho lo he pensado- dijo Aang con nerviosismo-. No quiero engañarte más tiempo, Azula; hacerte creer cosas que no son verdad…

Las piernas de la chica temblaron y ella dejó su práctica; encajo su Katana en el suelo y volteó a ver al chico sin pronunciar palabra, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-No es fácil decirlo…- dijo Aang nervioso-. Pero… me di cuenta que en realidad esto no tiene caso…

-Ya veo…- contestó Azula agachando la mirada.

-No me voy a engañar mas tiempo…- dijo Aang acercándose a Azula y tomando su mano derecha-. Yo… lo digo en serio…

Azula estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo cuando Aang la abrazó con fuerza; ella simplemente volteó a verlo confundido. Era mas bajo que él, así que tuvo que bajar la mirada.

-Te amo…- susurró Aang sonriendo-. Estos días a tu lado… me enamore de ti…

El rostro de la chica explotó en rojo, pero no pudo menos que reír ante el malentendido; llevaba días temiéndose lo peor. Al ver a Tayuya al borde de la muerte se había visto a si misma fallando miserablemente en proteger a Aang, se había obsesionado con la idea de ser un estorbo, una carga. Había entrenado con toda su alma intentando mejorar.

-Te amo…- susurró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Comprendo mi situación, Azula- declaró Aang sonriendo-. Lucharemos juntos por esto…

-Aang…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio abrazándose, sintiendo el alivio de ser correspondidos realmente en su amor.

* * *

El trueno impacto el árbol y lo destrozó en una lluvia de astillas; mas allá de eso, el trueno no pudo continuar su camino y desapareció en una explosión eléctrica, causada por la desconcentración de Aang por su medio éxito. Aun así, pudo ver a Kabuto sonreír satisfecho.

-Amor, Aang- exclamó Kabuto con serenidad-. El secreto de cada elemento es su propia emoción asociada. El trueno es amor… la fuerza mas poderosa de este mundo, pero la mas efímera y difícil de controlar…

Aang intercambio una mirada con Azula, quien respondió con una sonrisa; ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente pero no dijeron nada en absoluto. Kabuto se acercó al chico y colocó su mano en el hombro con satisfacción.

-El don te permite controlar el elemento sin el compromiso cumplido- exclamó Kabuto tomando la piedra negra en su mano-. Ahora que comprendes su emoción y visualizas el poder, solo recuerda que nunca estarás completo de no ser por ella…

-Lo entiendo, maestro- dijo Aang asintiendo-. Ya estoy completo…

-Deberás controlar cada emoción, entenderla desde su punto mas vital y básico, para lograr controlar cada uno de los cinco elementos- explicó Kabuto devolviendo la piedra-. Solo entonces serás bendecido con el poder del sol para purificar el mundo, convertido en el catalizador. La máxima y más poderosa fuerza en este mundo.

Por ese momento, Aang se permitió por completo ignorar las palabras de su maestro; no quería pensar en aquello de amar a mas mujeres cuando su mundo había tomado sentido alrededor de Azula. No se creía capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad; aun así, asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Completa tu compromiso, Aang- dijo sonriendo con serenidad el hombre.

-Lo hare…

* * *

-¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó Azula a sus espaldas.

Tayuya se giró por completo, dejando caer su playera al suelo; se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. En su pecho, justo encima de cada seno, dos enormes soles dibujaban una cicatriz pálida que brillaba de forma un tanto grotesca en la luz. La piel en esa parte era lisa y gruesa, como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura.

-Kabuto dice que las cicatrices desaparecerán en menos de un mes- explicó Tayuya con serenidad-. En todo lo demás, mi salud esta fenomenal…

-Me alegro…- respondió Azula desviando la mirada.

La chica recogió la playera y se la entregó a Tayuya, quien se la puso encima sin decir nada; ambas intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la pelirroja se diera la vuelta. Con una media sonrisa, observo como la puerta de su habitación estaba perfectamente cerrada; a veces Azula era increíblemente sigilosa aun para un ninja del sonido.

-Me casare…- comentó Azula recargándose contra un escritorio cercano sin voltear a ver a su compañera-. Con Aang…

-Me alegra que todo saliera bien…- respondió la otra chica- ¿El recuerda…?

-No, y creo que por el momento es mejor así- dijo Azula sonriendo-. No creo que pudiera digerirlo… Pocos de nosotros lo saben…

-¿Es justo que le escondas algo como eso?

-No- respondió Azula con la mirada baja-. Se lo diré… pronto…

-Tal vez fuera mejor si nunca lo descubre- dijo con un suspiró Tayuya dándose la vuelta-. Así que… Realmente lo amas?

-Si…

-Me alegro…- respondió Tayuya con una amarga sonrisa.

-Yo… yo nunca competí contigo y lo sabes- dijo Azula cruzando los brazos.

-Siempre fuiste su favorita- replicó la pelirroja molesta-. Esa perfección en ti llega a ser tan… cegadora…

-Eres más fuerte que yo y lo sabes…

-Fortaleza- rió Tayuya con despreció-. Tu eres la esposa del catalizador mientras yo casi muero en la mierda de la hoja…

-¡No fui yo quien te envió a morir!

-¡Fue él!- replicó Tayuya con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Tu hermanito, al que siempre he amado, me mando a morir!

-¡Te rescato!- replicó Azula enderezándose.

-¡¿Por lastima?!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres entonces?!- gritó Azula dando un paso al frente- ¡No quieres consideración pero te duele su desprecio! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡La verdad!

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio mirándose fijamente; fue Azula la primera en desviar la mirada antes de que Tayuya recuperara el control de su misma.

-¿Te ama?- preguntó la pelirroja con dolor.

-Arriesgó su vida para salvarte…

-Él no puede morir- replicó Tayuya con despreció-. Es como apagar una vela con un guante de metal…

-Casi muere ese día- replicó Azula-. Tus heridas estaban más allá de lo humanamente soportable ¿Por qué crees que tardó en sanar? No te engañes a ti misma, sabes que estuvo a punto de morir…

-¿Entonces porque huye de mi?- preguntó Tayuya con un nudo en la garganta-. Haría lo que fuera por él, le daría cualquier cosa… y a la única que busca sigues siendo tú…

-Es como un hermano para mi- respondió Azula con delicadeza.

-¿Y yo?

-Eres lo que le queda de humanidad…- respondió Azula dándose media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

-Fueron las mejores amigas en un tiempo- explicó Kabuto dejando caer una piedra al rio-. Las crie a ambas… hace ya tanto tiempo…

-¿Tayuya y Azula?

-Tayuya es del poderoso y extinto clan Uzumaki- dijo Kabuto con serenidad-. Azula es hija de un poderoso elementalista del gremio de los Berserkers…

-¿No es ninja?

-Lo es ahora- dijo Kabuto sonriendo-. Ambas fueron encontradas por Orochimaru-sama… Pero fui yo quien las crio…

-¿Tu las educaste?- preguntó Aang incrédulo.

-¿Cuántos años dirías que tengo, Aang?- preguntó con tono afable.

-Dieciocho a lo mucho…

-Tengo veinte ocho años…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tayuya tiene quince, Azula dieciséis- continuó Kabuto con tranquilidad-. Tayuya llego a sus ocho años; Azula a los diez, un año después que Tayuya… Supongo que en el fondo siempre fue mi culpa…

El chico calvó guardo silencio mientras veía la mirada del maestro perderse en el rio; el hombre se sentó en el suelo y tomo una piedra, arrojándola distraídamente al lago.

-Tayuya fue entrenada como los demás, según sus necesidades y aptitudes. Ella fue entregada a la custodia de Orochimaru por la líder del templo de Kamagure, quien no se atrevió a dar la cara a sus pecados- continuó Kabuto-. Por otro lado, cuando Azula llegó, estaba al borde de la muerte; su padre había intentado asesinarla al ver en ella un inmenso poder dormido… Y ella se mantuvo viva con su fuerza de voluntad. Siempre su voluntad ¿Entiendes eso, Aang?

-No lo creo…- respondió el chico confundido acerca de que se supone que debía entender.

-Orochimaru me la entregó para sacar información de su cadáver- dijo Kabuto dejando de lado el comentario-. Pero la niña se resistía a morir y no era yo quien la fuera a matar. Entonces contra todo pronostico, ella vivió; solo por su fuerza de voluntad logró vivir… Y a partir de ese momento siempre fue una persona con voluntad de piedra, dispuesta a mejorar y pulirse. Sin dudar, sin cuestionar. Solamente luchar por ser mejor…

-Impresionante.

-Lo fue realmente, y de cierto modo- asintió Kabuto-. Nadie esperaba mucho de ella, pero yo quede cautivado por ella; la cuide de cerca y me hice un amigo cercano. Por otro lado, Tayuya demostró sus habilidades y gano el reconocimiento de Orochimaru, convirtiéndome en su maestro directo… Aunque la apreciaba, llamó mas mi atención Azula. Era tan necia y obstinada, que su debilidad se convertía en fortaleza… Nunca ha dejado de ser así…

-Voluntad- exclamó Aang comprendiéndolo todo-. Pero es una elementalista del trueno… La voluntad no le sirve!

-La voluntad puede ser muy útil, Aang- replicó Kabuto con amargura-. Pero en efecto, siempre fue débil porque no pudo desarrollar su elementalismo con "voluntad" cuando ocupaba "amor". Pero eso era algo que Azula no tenia en su corazón, tras el intento de homicidio de su propio padre; sin familia, sin amigos, despreciada en la aldea… No tuvo mucho de donde desarrollarse…

-Por eso te convertiste en su "hermano".

-No por eso- negó Kabuto-. Realmente confiaba en ella… pero si, Azula aprendió a amarme; no como hombre, sino como hermano, y yo igual. Por otro lado, Tayuya se enamoro de mí… Al principio fue simplemente un capricho sin importancia a mis ojos, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi atención. En algún momento, eso no me hubiera importado… Ellas entrenaron juntas cuando demostraron ser superiores a los ninjas promedios, pero Tayuya entonces descubrió mi favoritismo hacia Azula, aunque estoy seguro que nunca lo comprendió. Fueron rivales cercanas, y después se convirtieron en amigas, pero para ambas siempre fui un fantasma que no les permitía cimentar del todo su amistad. Y entonces hace tres años, eso sucedió…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me convertí en muerte, el destructor de mundos…

* * *

-Lo siento…- susurró Tayuya a espaldas de Azula-. Mis errores, mis fallas… son solo mías. No quise ofenderte.

-No lo hiciste- respondió Azula sonriendo.

-Has llegado muy lejos y me alegro- dijo Tayuya sonriendo-. Pero este solo es el inició de tu viaje, Azula. No dejes de luchar…

-Pronto nos iremos de la aldea- exclamó Azula con sencillez-. Tal vez no vuelva a verte…

-Supongo que tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta quien realmente era mi amiga- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. Quiero pensar que volveremos a vernos…

-Seré la esposa del Catalizador- rió Azula-. No creo que el poder más grande del mundo tome residencia en la aldea del sonido.

-Entonces seré yo quien te busque…

Tayuya se acerco y colocó la mano en el vientre de Azula, sonriendo con delicadeza.

-En tu viaje intenta visitar a la legendaria Tsunade o los médicos de la roca, también son famosos…

-Seria una perdida de tiempo- dijo con amargura Azula-. Ya no albergo esperanzas…

-Nuestros hijos se encontraran algún día- exclamó Tayuya abrazando a su compañera-. Espero que sus respectivos padres sean Aang y Kabuto…

-Eres una descarada- rió Azula.

-Por cierto, un consejo- dijo Tayuya separándose de Azula-. Seguro será su primera vez… la de ambos. Y lo mejor seria que hicieras un trabajo oral antes del acto principal… tu sabes, para que no acabe rápido…

-¿Trabajo oral?- repitió Azula confundida.

-Bueno…- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada-. Tú sabes… una… una felación…

Azula estalló en un color rojo y quedo pasmada ante tal comentario. Tayuya entonces soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de su amiga.

-¡Eso es humillante!- replicó Azula sonrojada- ¡No voy a hacer semejante cosa!

-En el amor nada es humillante- replicó Tayuya con ligereza-. Y en el sexo toda experiencia puede ser maravillosa…

-¡No lo hare!

-No te estoy obligando- dijo Tayuya levantando las manos-. Pero así los dos podrían disfrutar más tiempo de la… primera experiencia.

-¡No!

-Has hecho ya demasiado por el chico- replicó Tayuya dándose la vuelta-. Poner su pene en tu boca no puede ser mas difícil que todo lo que esta por venir…

Riendo, Tayuya salió de la habitación de Azula; ella la despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro y una paz en su corazón. Había recuperado a su amiga.

* * *

No hubo ceremonia ni fiesta ni nada por el estilo; en realidad, ninguno de los habitantes conocía a Aang, además de que se encontraban demasiado ocupados en una aldea que estaba al borde del colapso. Kabuto tampoco contaba con el tiempo para dedicarles un discurso o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero a Azula no le importo. Nunca había asistido a una ceremonia y conocía también muy pocas personas; la formalización no era mas que un preludio simbólico para el clímax real de su unión. Así que no le tomó mucha importancia.

Aang entrego el anillo a ella, y ella hizo lo mismo con él; un beso cortó en los labios y una mirada profunda. Y ahora se encontraban ahí, en la habitación de él. No era que él la hubiera arrastrado, era ella quien en silenció lo había seguido.

-Azula, no creo que…

-Por favor- susurró Azula sonrojada-. No me hagas insistir…

-Yo… yo no se pueda hacerlo- dijo Aang nervioso.

-Podremos- respondió la chica sonriendo con timidez.

Azula cerró la puerta tras de si mientras Aang permanecía de pie mirándola con timidez; ella desvió la mirada nerviosa y se acercó hasta abrazar al chico.

-Ahora soy tu mujer…- susurró Azula temblando-. Se amable…

* * *

Cada uno se quito la ropa por su cuenta, y se encontraron ambos de espaldas, temblando temerosos de darse la vuelta; a solo unos centímetros de distancia, ambos escuchaban la respiración agitada del otro. Fue Azula la primera en girarse y encontrar al chico dándole la espalda con las manos a los lados; ella se acercó y lo abrazo con delicadeza, sintiendo su contacto cálido directamente.

Al sentir la piel desnuda de la chica, Aang se estremeció de nerviosismo y otra parte de su cuerpo reacciono con entusiasmo; avergonzado, Aang intento desviar la mirada.

-Esta bien, es normal- dijo Azula con la voz entrecortada.

Ambos entraron en la cama del chico, que desde el principio era de mayor tamaño que una individual; Azula se recostó nerviosa, cubriéndose con la sabana con rapidez. Aang volteó a ver el interruptor de la luz, pero ella lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisa.

-Así esta bien…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

El chico se metió debajo de la sabana junto con ella, mientras ella se soltaba el pelo y volteaba a verlo con una mirada cómplice. Aang simplemente se acostó a un lado de ella, inseguro de cómo continuar, pero fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa al momento. Girándose, lo beso en los labios con una pasión que asustó un poco al chico al principio, pero que después intentó corresponder lo mejor que pudo. Sintió la mano de la chica tocar su pecho con temor; él hizo lo propio sintiendo la suavidad de sus senos. Su mano izquierda acaricio primero el brazo de ella y después recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su seno, el cual debía admitir era mas grande de lo que el mismo recordaba; de hecho, en realidad, aun no la había visto desnuda. Su mano tomó con firmeza el pecho de ella y la chica dejo de besarlo.

-No… no tan fuerte…- susurró ella agachando la mirada.

-Lo siento…

Con mas delicadeza, Aang continuo sintiendo la delicadeza y suavidad del seno de la chica; paso su mano al del lado, pero resultándole incomoda la posición regreso al primero, esta vez sintiendo el pezón de la chica entre sus dedos. Azula dejo de besarlo y pudo ver como la chica adquiría un color rojo aun más intenso que el que ya tenía. Aang sonrió con cierta perversidad en su mirada, cosa que Azula no dejo de notar.

-No eres tan santo después de todo…

-Soy un monje, no un santo…

-Me alegró de eso- dijo la chica bajando su mano.

Con la mano derecha, la chica tomó con cuidado el miembro del chico; al sentir el tacto, él tembló de excitación. Ella soltó una risita perversa antes de apretar entre sus dedos la piel cálida del chico; sentía palpitar el pene del chico en sus manos. Recordó las palabras de consejo que recibió de Tayuya y sopeso si hacer uso del consejo o no. Con un suspiró decidió que podía hacer aquello para él que seria su única pareja sexual en toda su vida. Dio un beso en los labios al chico antes de descender lentamente, acostando completamente al chico con su otra mano.

¿Azula?

-Solo… solo relájate…- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

La sabana se deslizó del cuerpo de ambos, mientras Azula bajaba a la altura del pene del chico; Aang pudo ver momentáneamente una cicatriz debajo del ombligo de la chica, pero pronto quedo fuera de su vista cuando Azula tomó su miembro con sus dos manos y acercó su rostro. Nerviosa, volteó a ver brevemente al chico.

-Nunca he hecho esto…- susurró con un nudo en la garganta-. Dime si… si te lastimo…

Antes de que Aang pudiera comprender de que hablaba, Azula beso su miembro y posteriormente abrió la boca y con delicadeza lo metió en la misma; los dientes de Azula lastimaron al principio al chico, pero segundos después ella acomodo sus labios y su lengua recorrió tímidamente la parte alta de su miembro, haciéndolo retorcerse levemente. Asustada, ella lo saco de su boca y volteó verlo.

-¿Te dolió?

-Cuidado con los dientes…- pidió Aang con voz entrecortada.

-Entiendo…- sonrió ella.

En esta ocasión no lo metió en su boca sino que saco su lengua y recorrió el pene desde la parte media para arriba, agarrándolo solamente con una mano. Al llegar a la punta, volvió a recorrerlo con sus labios y lo metió con delicadeza, deslizándolo por su lengua. El contacto era incomodo y al mismo tiempo… agradable. Aang no podría estar seguro de si le gustaba o no, pero en general parecía que era mas Azula la que quería hacerlo que él mismo recibirlo, así que se dejo ser. La lengua recorría su pene con torpeza, pero por otro lado el contacto de su labios era delicado y agradable; pocos segundos después, Azula comenzó a mover su mano con movimientos lentos de arriba abajo, acompasados con el ingresar y sacar el miembro de su boca. El contacto de los suaves labios en la parte mas sensible de su pene hizo a Aang estremecer…

-Azula… yo…- la respiración de Aang se aceleró al tiempo que perdía por completo la voluntad de hablar. Se dejo llevar por la sensación sencillamente.

Ella sintió el palpitar del chico antes de que sucediera la explosión en su boca; sintió un liquido golpear su lengua y por un segundo casi retrocede, pero en su lugar simplemente dejo de moverse. El semen del chico tenia un sabor amargo en su lengua, pero era cálido y espeso. Su verdadera primera reacción fue un total y absoluto asco, pero después recordó su situación y con quien estaba, y con serenidad continuó moviendo su mano, aunque no así su lengua ni su cabeza.

Aang se perdió en la sensación de placer al tiempo que temblaba levemente, tratando de controlarse; pronto la boca de Azula contenía mas semen de lo que ella podia creer que el chico pudiera expulsar. El miembro de Aang seguía temblando, asi como su dueño, mientras Azula continuaba con su movimiento, pero dejo de expulsar aquel liquido extraño. Procurando no dejarlo caer, recorriendo delicadamente con sus labios el miembro, Azula lo saco de su boca. Aang volteó a verla para ver como sus labios se separaban de su miembro, dejando atrás un hilo de saliva que mantenía unidos a ambos.

Levantó la mirada, dispuesta a escupir el liquido a un lado de la cama o en la sabanas mismas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aang ¿Se ofendería si ella demostraba asco? La verdad es que realmente tenia asco, aunque lo soportara por ser para Aang ¿Debía entonces ella…? Con un suspiro mental, la chica trago lentamente el semen, dejando de mover la mano que sostenía el pene del chico; el sabor era desagradable, y al terminar de pasarlo todo le dejo una sensación rasposa en la garganta, pero de cierta forma se sentía satisfecha y mas aun con la mirada sorprendida y satisfecha del chico.

-Te amo…- susurró ella sonriendo.

* * *

Al final de cuentas, ella tampoco sabía mucho de sexo y seguía siendo virgen, pero Aang era un completo ignorante en esto; suponía que solo rumores y alguno que otro comentario suelto había constituido su "educación". Así que nuevamente fue ella la que tuvo que, delicadamente, dar indicaciones al chico. Acostándose en la cama, abrió las piernas dejando que él se colocara en medio, aunque en realidad tampoco ella sabia que tanto las debía abrir. Sintiendo su cara arder, acarició la mejilla de Aang.

-Es mi primera vez…- susurró ella apenada-. Dicen… dicen que duele mucho…

-¿En serio?

-Bueno… a las mujeres- completó ella desviando la mirada-. Tu no te asustes… disfruta y… intenta ser delicado…

-Hare… hare lo mejor que pueda…- respondió sonrojado.

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio; el chico intento meter su pene en la chica, pero fallo… en sus primeros cuatro intentos. Con ambas manos sosteniendo su cuerpo para no aplastar a Azula, no le resultó fácil a él continuar con aquella labor en lo que era su primera experiencia. Sonriendo con delicadeza, ella tomó el pene de Aang con su mano y lo colocó en la entrada de su intimidad. Puede que fuera virgen pero al menos tenia la experiencia de la propia exploración con ella.

Con un gesto, el chico empujo atravesando la carne virgen de su compañera; el ingreso inicial fue sencillo, aunque no dejo de ser incomodo para ella, que abrió ligeramente mas las piernas para permitir al chico entrar con mas facilidad, pero pronto llego a un punto que la incomodidad se transformo en dolor. Sin decir nada, ella acercó al chico hacia si misma y lo abrazo en silencio, acariciando su pelo. Él empujo con mas fuerza y ella sintió un dolor atravesar su abdomen al tiempo que de un solo movimiento el pene del chico entraba por completo. Aguanto la respiración mientras intentaba controlar su dolor. No quería dar explicaciones o escuchar palabras… no quería arruinar ese sagrado momento. Y de cierta forma fue literalmente sagrado.

Sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo entero al tiempo que una calma ingresaba en su espíritu; el dolor se desvaneció y en su lugar la sensación de estar protegida se plantó en su cabeza. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y pudieron ver sus ojos; en ambos chicos eran azules. El temor invadió el rostro de Aang, confundido ante esto, pero ella lo acarició con serenidad, sonriéndole.

-Es parte del pacto- dijo ella en un susurró-. Cuando te dijimos que esto era necesario para terminar el pacto… era en serio…

Un relámpago salió de las manos de ella, erizando el pelo del chico, pero no lo lastimó; la electricidad continuó su camino hasta desvanecerse en el aire. El brillo en los ojos de Aang aumentó considerablemente, no tratándose de un simple reflejo, sino de una luz propia; acarició la mejilla de ella y de sus dedos salió un pequeño relámpago, que erizó el pelo de ella por unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Aang no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Muy gracioso- dijo ella con un puchero- ¿Crees que es buen momento para jugar?

-Lo siento…- respondió él besando los labios de la chica.

La pasión invadió al chico al contacto con los labios de ella, sacando su pene de ella y volviéndolo a meter. La calidez del cuerpo, la humedad y suavidad, así como sentir que apretaban su miembro; eran una serie de sensaciones que hacia que Aang se perdiera en ellas, muy superiores al trabajo con su boca que minutos antes le diera la chica. No tenia idea de que se supone debía hacer, pero por instinto movía sus caderas con delicadeza, temblando en cada vaivén de su cuerpo.

Ella volvió a sentir el dolor con el movimiento del chico; al parecer, el alivio solo fue temporal y debía pasar por el dolor igual que cualquier otra mujer. Aun así, se sintió terriblemente excitada y feliz al sentir al chico entrar y salir de ella, moviéndose con delicadeza. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y, avergonzada, aprovecho los relámpagos que salían del cuerpo de ambos para fundir los focos. La oscuridad no fue total, pero serviría para ocultar sus lágrimas y no preocupar a Aang.

El chico doblo su rodilla derecha y la penetración se hizo mas profunda, sacando un gemido sorprendido de la chica; pero ella como respuesta alzó ambas piernas, pasando la derecha a la espalda de Aang, como queriéndolo abrazar con ella. La posición permitió a ambos poder besarse con más comodidad, al quedar casi a la misma altura; y mientras la besaba, él pudo notar que ella constantemente dejaba escapar un gemido o un suspiro mientras él se movía. Las manos de ella lo apretaron con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras ella parecía intentar estirarse. Pronto el chico comprendió que Azula estaba pasando por lo mismo que él había pasado minutos antes, esa sensación explosiva y satisfactoria. Con una sonrisa perversa, se decidió a devolverle el favor, no deteniéndose como ella tampoco se había detenido.

Lo que en un principio había sido una leve sensación de placer se convirtió pronto en un torrente orgásmico que Azula no era capaz de contener; ahora podía sentir perfectamente el miembro del chico, recorriéndola en su intimidad. Era una sensación multidireccional simplemente imposible de comparar; la rigidez y calidez del objeto que la penetraba la hacían sentir en paz y al mismo tiempo agitada. Completa y ausente. Además de las corrientes eléctricas que constantemente recorrían su cuerpo y el placer brindado en esos puntos de su cuerpo. La pierna del chico se apretaba contra su propia pierna, y sentía como la pelvis de él golpeaba por completo la entrada a su intimidad antes de retirarse; los líquidos que fluían de esa parte empezaron a crear un sonido húmedo que la lleno de vergüenza, pero sabia que en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado interesado en estos. Ella solamente se dejó llevar mientras un orgasmo intenso invadía su cuerpo.

Una corriente eléctrica, no sabía si por el pacto o por el orgasmo, pues había cerrado los ojos, recorrió su cuerpo y la obligó a apretar a Aang contra si, intentando que el chico dejara de moverse; sintió como contra su voluntad todo su cuerpo temblaba, al tiempo que sentía una calidez extrema en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Soltó al chico y sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas, intentando soportar la marea de placer que la inundaba. Grito, grito con fuerza mientras el chico seguía moviéndose; la sensación intensa se desvanecía, pero una suerte de sensibilidad residual la hizo continuar gimiendo de placer mientras el chico la penetraba sin cesar. Su mente se debatía entre querer seguir sintiendo aquello o el hecho de querer descansar. Pero en ese momento su mente ya no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo era el que mandaba.

Sus caderas se movieron al compas de Aang, haciendo las penetraciones mas extensas y placenteras para ambos; sentía sus piernas y trasero empapados, pero no le importaba. Se sentía sucia, pero no importaba. Necesitaba estar con Aang, deseaba estar con Aang… Amaba estar con Aang. Haciendo una gran esfuerzo lo beso, recorriendo con su lengua la del chico; tuvo que dejar de hacerlo para retorcerse nuevamente entre gemidos. La electricidad iluminaba intermitentemente a la chica amada que lo recibía sin condición; el pelo suelto y el sudor le daban un aspecto frágil que no concordaba con la chica que había conocido hacia casi dos semanas atrás ¿Eran dos semanas poco tiempo para amarla? No estaba seguro pero no le importaba, sentía que era lo correcto. Su respiración era agitada y supo que no podría aguantar mucho mas, pero antes quería… quería darle tanto placer como le fuera posible.

Fue él quien primero explotó, inundándola por dentro; por alguna razón, la sensación de ese liquido recorriéndola por dentro y su miembro temblando fue lo que la llevo a su segundo orgasmo, apretándose con fuerza contra el chico. Lo abrazo con pierna y brazos, mas bien de forma torpe, mientras dejaba escapar su ultimo grito de placer y sentía al chico detenerse de golpe. La sensación, pensó, hubiera sido mas agradable si Aang no se hubiera detenido del todo, sino lentamente, pero aun así fue demasiado maravillosa. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, no hubo una explosión eléctrica sino unos leves rayos disipándose en el aire y los ojos del chico apagándose. Su pene se encogió ligeramente, también volviéndose blando en el proceso, pero permaneció dentro de ella. Después, sin previo aviso, un trueno atravesó a ambos; no hubo dolor, sino un cosquilleó, pero impresionados ambos se separaron ligeramente para ver sus propios cuerpos.

Ella no encontró ninguna marca del rayo en su pecho, pero pudo ver por la posición en la que estaban la base del miembro del chico desapareciendo dentro de ella; sonrojada, volteó a ver al chico, quien también estaba sonrojado, seguramente por la misma visión.

-Fue maravilloso…- dijo sonriendo avergonzada la chica.

-Hermoso…- respondió él con serenidad, besando levemente sus labios.

Intentó salir de ella, pero la chica lo jaló con sus piernas y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, en esta ocasión un tanto traviesa.

-Si tienes sueño, no tienes porque salir…- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y tu no tienes sueño?- inquirió Aang sonriendo.

-Podría hacerlo toda la noche- bromeó ella.

Pronto sintió dentro de ella el miembro del chico, abriéndose paso en su carne, volviendo a crecer y ponerse duro. No pudo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Supongo entonces… que realmente lo hare toda la noche…- dijo ella con un rojo vivo en el rostro.

-Solo si tú quieres…- respondió Aang desviando la mirada.

-Lo tomare como un entrenamiento…- respondió ella con una fingida resignación.

-Te amo, Azula…

-Te amo, Aang…- respondió ella abrazando al chico por el cuello-. Pervertido…

* * *

-Los chicos fallaron en traer a Sasuke- dijo Kabuto caminando entre las sombras-. Itachi sigue en paradero desconocido… Y nuestros mejores reclutas están muertos ¿Aun piensa dejar libre a Aang?

-No puedo deshacer mis propios planes…- replicó Orochimaru sentado en su cama-. El chico tiene potencial, fue una suerte que Azula lo trajera a mi…

-Azula carece de potencial- replicó a su vez Kabuto, con serenidad-. Es fuerte y obstinada, pero tiene una capacidad limitada ¿Fue la mejor opción?

-La mejor y la única…- replicó Orochimaru sonriendo con dolor-. Se que la aprecias mucho, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que ella no saldrá lastimada.

-¿Y cual será entonces el siguiente paso, maestro?- preguntó Kabuto con una jeringa en mano. Antes de recibir respuesta, inyecto a Orochimaru y posteriormente se dio la vuelta.

-Sasuke debe ser mío…- susurró Orochimaru con convicción.

-Su mejor ninja en estos momentos soy yo…- replicó Kabuto acomodando sus gafas-. Y sin mi morirá en menos de doce horas; aun con todos mis esfuerzo, no podría llegar a la aldea de la hoja en menos de un día y medio…

-Jeje…- rió Orochimaru con dificultad-. Olvidas que aun tenemos al nuevo ermitaño de las serpientes, Kabuto…

-Se refiere a….

-Si, pronto volverá y tengo muchas cosas que discutir con él para decidir cual será mi siguiente paso- exclamó Orochimaru con esfuerzo-. Estoy ansioso por volver a ver a mi hijo… Jeje…

**Fin Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Lo que tienen frente a ustedes es la esencia misma de Avatar The Catalyst; los primeros dos capítulos fueron pequeñas introducciones a la historia, ahora desplegando en su grandeza lo que es la segunda parte mas ambiciosa de mi proyecto.

Misterio, intriga, acción y por supuesto mucha acción es lo que van a encontrar de ahora en adelante; se que la historia contiene muchos elementos de Naruto, pero confió en que hayan quedado bien explicados para aquellos que no sean seguidores de las serie. En caso de alguna duda no olviden en comentármelo con el fin de intentar ser mejor en las explicaciones; recuerden, el fic lo escribo para ustedes y como una historia independiente de Naruto, aunque ligada. Para mi es un fracaso si no logran disfrutarlo, asi que háganmelo saber por favor.

Sobre la escena lemon, bueno… no puedo estar seguro si será de su agrado, solo puedo decir que en lo que a mi concierne fue genial xD… Y pues en este fic habrá mucho lemon en realidad, así que si no les gusto esta escena, pues tengan por seguro que las demás tampoco les gustaran. Pero no se preocupen! El fic es mas que puro lemon, también tiene intriga, misterio y por supuesto mucha acción.

Por ultimo, como verán, el capitulo fue muy largo. Bien, asi serán todos los trece capítulos restantes; debido a que Avatar The Catalyst (ATC), es una historia que abarca en total la saga completa de Jinchuriki Escape (una trilogía paralela), con tan pocos capítulos a mi disposición es imposible desarrollar la historia en capítulos cortos. Así mismo, por este hecho, la publicación será mensual o bimestral, según mi propia conveniencia; así que sean pacientes y no dejen de comentar! En serio, sus comentarios me ayudaran mucho sobre todo con una historia tan pesada pero divertida como es esta. Hasta pronto!

* * *

_PD- Si te gusta como escribo y quieres conocer el universo completo de esta historia, puedes pasar a mi saga paralela "Jinchuriki Escape", en mi perfil. Si no eres seguidor de Naruto aun así confió en que la historia te atrapara y expandirá el universo de este fic para ti, aunque repito, ESTA HISTORIA ES INDEPENDIENTE. Con trama y final propio, hasta pronto!_


End file.
